My Lilly Bear Reuploaded
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: Ok this story was up here before It's almost all done up to chapter 22 so there will be more UD's faster by just a tad. The first 10 chapters are not edited but I hope you read and review anyways. Last Chapter up chap 25!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is yet another Liley story! I've had this idea for a few years actually. Ok it sort of came after I read a story really close to the same thing. Sadly though I have not found it ever again so I thought I could make my own version of it. I guess. Is going to be rated M because of sexual themes and language. This one is not edited but ounce it is it will be replaced.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or any of its franchise. No profit is made with any part of this story. It's for entertainment only.**

It had been six months and three weeks of Oliver and Lilly dating and being a couple. They were currently at a classmate's house party. The music was blaring so loudly that Lilly did not get how on earth none of these kids weren't already deaf. Oliver was with some guys while Lilly just stood in a corner, she had a can of beer but she did not really drink after the first sip. She decided it tasted like old pee or something as bad as it.

Oliver came up to Lilly and asked if she wanted to dance. "Actually Ollie I think I'd like to go home."

"What come on Lil why we're having fun."

"No you are having fun; I'm just standing here like and idiot. I don't like this loud music and I want to go home now, please."

"Look I'll just ask a friend of mine to take you I still want to hang, hey Tommy would you mind taking Lilly home?"

"Na man."

"See no problem."

"Oliver Oaken why would you let a total stranger take YOUR girlfriend home instead of you?"

"But Lilly he's been with us since kindergarten just don't worry."

"Fine!" With that last statement Lilly went pushing herself trough the thick crowed as Tommy fallowed her out.

"There's my car Lilly."

Lilly nodded and she went to the passenger side, he opened her door and closed it once she was inside. He went to the driver's seat and started up the car.

"So you and Oliver huh?"

"Yeah but he can forget going out for at least two whole days, or getting anything from me"

"So have you two ever, done it before?" He said as he started rubbing Lilly thigh.

"No and what kind of question is that, also get your hand off me!"

"Come on Lilly he talks about it enough at gym, how nice it is to tap what you've got, how good you give it to him, I have to say I don't know why you settled for him, but I'm sure he would not mind sharing."

Lilly was frightened to the pit of her stomach, for one thing she knew this guy was going to hurt her, and for the other was Oliver really expressing himself like that about her? No it couldn't be.

"Please stop the car."

"No not yet not until I get to have you for tonight, you know your were right he is a donut I mean why would he leave such a pretty girl any one else grasps." With that last statement he stopped the car in a hidden bush near the freeway and pretty much had his way with Lilly. She tried pushing him away but he was too strong, she later asked him to please just let her go. He did leave her there and ran off, luckily she had her cell phone so she called the only person she could think of who could help her at this hour.

Miley brought Lilly to her house, she called Lilly's mom and told her that Lilly had decided to sleep over, sparing the details well at least what she knew on her end. Lilly was silent all the drive there, but she still heard her sniffling, the only thing she could do was hold her hand, that was a welcomed gesture by Lilly.

Once inside Miley bed room Lilly asked if she could take a shower.

"Of course Lil' do you want some Jammies?"

"Yes" Lilly answered weakly.

"Ok which one you want? The puppies, hearts or duckies?"

"Um I don't really care whichever you want to give me Miles."

"Lilly what happened? Why were you in that place, in the middle of the night? Not to mention your clothes are turned up, Lilly tell me what happened?" Miley asked as she scrunched down in front of Lilly, trying to get her to look at her, while placing her hands on Lilly's knees.

"Not now Miley please." Lilly said softly trying not to continue crying, but failed. Miley just wrapped her in her arms as she cried. Some how she got on her bed and laid down and Lilly lay down on top of Miley crying, and gripping on to her best friend for dear life. Her tears soaked up, Miley's shirt and neck, all Miley could do was whisper to her ear.

"Shh Lilly Bear every thing will be alright, shh baby, is going to be ok." As she ran her hand soothingly up and down Lilly's back. After some time Lilly started calming down and tried to explain what happened to Miley by whispering it in her ear.

"Ollie and I were at that party, then I wanted to come home, but Oliver did not want to leave so he asked Tommy Leroy to take me home, he started talking of how Oliver did it with me supposedly and well, he had his way with me, Miley he rapped me. For heavens sake why! Why couldn't Ollie just take me home, I did not even want to go to that stupid party!" She yelled and hit Miley in the process, Miley did not say anything even though it hurt when Lilly punched her on her shoulder but she knew Lilly had endured a way worse pain than that.

"Oh Lilly, I'm so sorry baby." Now it was Miley who wanted to cry but she didn't since she knew if she started she would not stop and she knew that was not what Lilly needed right now. "Come on I'll prepare you a nice hot bath were you can relax ok?"

Lilly nodded but when Miley was going to leave to the bathroom she stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"What Lil? Are you hurt, are you hurting right now, we can call daddy."

Lilly shook her head no. "Would you mind taking the bath with me? Please I just don't feel like being alone." She said her voice cracking with fresh new tears being shed.

"I don't mind but will have to lock the door so daddy won't think something of it. Just wait here." With that said Miley started the bathtub with warm water and some chamomile bubble soap to try and calm Lilly down. She brought her PJ's along with Lilly's and of course Lily as well.

"Ok um, would you like me to go in first or you?"

Lilly just shrugged she just did not know what she wanted she just wanted it all to disappear.

Since Lilly did not answer Miley just took off her shirt, her shorts and underwear and got in the tub. She looked at Lilly who still was not moving a muscle. Miley sighs and got out of the tub, and started to undress Lilly carefully, especially when she flinched. Miley talked softly so none but Lilly could hear, "Is ok I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just taking off your clothes so you can get in the tub with me, is alright." She said as she took off her shirt and braw, when it came to her jeans, Lilly stopped her with her hands. "I'll do this."

"Ok" Miley answered.

Lilly slowly took off her black jeans, then her panties that had some blood on them. Both of them gasped at that site, but decided to just go inside the tub. Miley went in first then Lilly slowly got in, Miley opened up her legs so Lilly could sit in between them. She flinched when the water hit her lower regions but it soon subsided and it was a pleasant warm sensation. Miley took out a little wash clothes and started laddering Lilly with some soap, softly humming You and Me Together.

"Miley thanks for being my best friend, I don't know what I do with ought you."

"Same goes for you Lilly, I love you."

"I love you too." Though the way she meant it was different she just did not know why, maybe it's because I'm in the tub with her, but we've done this before and I never felt that, butterflies in my stomach? Nah is just because I'm distressed and Miley is helping me get trough this she thought. Soon they were done; they put on their Jammies and got snuggled up in bed.

Lilly laid her head on top of Miley's left breast as she wrapped her left arm and leg over Miley. Though she felt comfterble she just could not fall asleep. Miley just played with Lilly hair and held her friend close to her, hoping to give her some security.

"Miley?"

"Yeah Lilly Bear?"

"Would it be odd if I asked you something?"

"Nothing you can ask me is going to be odd; you're my best friend Lilly."

"Can I kiss you?"

Miley's eyebrows drew together since she did not know why Lilly was asking such a question, she has kissed her before, why ask now.

"Yeah of course Lilly, I mean you've kissed me before." Lilly nodded and she pressed her lips against Miey's softly. She held them there for a few seconds and then she just laid her head back on Miley.  
"Thanks Miley, I love you." With that last statement she was asleep holding on to Miley like if she was a lifesaver, which in a way she was.

Miley touched her lips, she did not understand why on earth did she feel a spark when Lilly's lips touched hers, all she knew was that her heart was racing fast, at how close she was to Lilly, and Lilly to her, but at the same time she felt warm and fuzzy all over. "What in the world is happening to me?" she thought aloud but careful not to wake Lilly up, she knew she needed her rest.

**Ok guys here is my new fic hope you all like it, please review more to come soon, well as soon as you all review that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys for reviewing so fast here is another chapter! Hope you guys like it. Please continue reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hanna Montana I wish! No part or whole parts of this story is sold to anyone at all! No profit once so ever is made with this story is just for fun.**

Lilly was still cuddled to Miley when the door to the room opened.

"Miles time to wacky"

"Not now daddy, I'm trying to sleep."

"No now and why is Lilly here?" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm oh um well, she felt bad so she asked me to pick her up in the middle of the night." She said sheepishly.

"Miley Ray what samheck happened?"

"Dad please not now will explain but can you call Lilly's mom we need to talk with her too."

"Ok bud so call the school for you guys to be excused?"

"Yes please."

"Ok well I'll go call the school then Mrs. Truscott." With that he left Miley's room closing the door behind him.

Miley started to kiss Lilly's cheek, then the side of her head then she whispered in her ear to wake up. Lilly slowly opened her eyes, she gave a little yawn and stretched herself and then looked at Miley for what seemed hours but in reality were mere seconds.

"Hey." Lilly said to Miley.

"Hey to you too Lilly Bear, come let's go wash up, daddy is calling school so we can skip today and talk to your mom and him about what happened."

At hearing those words Lilly froze in her spot on the bed. Her whole body tensed up and she could not even whimper. Miley looked at her and went to her side immediately.

"Hey Lilly Bear what's the matter? Is going to be ok Lil' the guy will pay for this, especially causing you this much pain and discomfort, and if the police won't do it I will with my bear hands!" Miley said through clenched teeth and hands in a ball with white knuckles.

"I'm scared what if he tries to do it again, Miley I can't go through that again." Lilly broke down and started sobbing so hard her whole body shook with each sob, Miley took her in her arms again and held her close to her chest. It seemed to help a bit, Lilly clung to Miley like a little girl who just got spooked by some made up monster in her head, sadly though it was a real nightmare that for both Lilly and Miley could not end soon enough.

After some good thirty minutes Lilly started to breathe a little better but it was still sort of raggy breaths with each sniffle.

"Shh My Lilly Bear is going to be over soon, I promise if not by the law by my own hands."

"Miley you can't do that you'll go to jail when he is the one who should pay the prize, besides I need you with me." Lilly whispered the last part, the strange thing was she had this urge to kiss Miley again but she shrugged it off. Must be because she's been so kind to me, that's got to be it, I can't be liking Miley, last night kiss was a thank you kiss nothing more, right? She thought the thing was that she just kept staring at her lips; subconsciously she licked her own lips. Making Miley get a tint in her cheeks and getting extremely hot in the process. I've got to stop this insanity Lilly is my best friend and not only that she's a girl but damn those lips, gosh I want to touch them.

With ought noticing Miley acted out on her thoughts and slowly touched Lilly's lips with her right index finger making Lilly shiver just a tad from the contact. She also kissed the tip of Miley's finger; Miley then cupped Lilly's face with her free hand and started to lean in towards Lilly's lips when a second knock to the door snapped them out of their little moment.

"Yeah dad?"

"Are you two up and dressed Lilly's mom here."

"We're up but not dressed it will take us a moment." When she looked to were Lilly was just at she did not find her there. "Lilly?"

"I'm in her Miles I'm just looking for something to wear."

"Oh check your drawer I'm sure you've got something there."

"Right thanks." With that she started rummaging through her drawer; she found a nice white shirt that had a torn up heart on it, with some roses with thorns puncturing the heart. She took out a blue blazer and some washed up blue jeans that fit her perfectly in all the right places.

Miley was wearing a turquoise blouse that went lowering the tone as it went down. She wore tight white hip huggers, and she put her hair in a messy bun with a small clip.

They both put on small silver hoop earrings and that was it, no make up or anything else they just did not feel it. They went downstairs to be greeted by a worried Heather Truscott, Robbie and even Jackson.

"So what happened honey, what's the matter why did you not call me last night to tell me you were here, though I knew you would be but you still call and leave me a message."

"Mom sit down, you've got to sit down."

Heather looked at Miley worry in her eyes. "She's right you've got to sit down for this."

Lilly sighs and began to retail what happened last night avoiding her moment with Miley she figured they did not need to know about that part.

"Oh my God Lilly, my baby." By this time Lilly was crying again, so was her mother who had her in her arms while she sat on her lap, Robbie was about to go kill Tommy and Jackson just sat there numb, Miley finally let the tears come out, but she went outside so neither women saw her, they needed the support not her.

"Ok darling here's what we're going to do, Jackson and I will inform the police, you, Miley and your mom will go to the hospital you need to get checked out and well that might help some, by any chance did you gate a plate number?"

"Yeah it's in my phone Mr. Stewart."

"Ok well Jackson go get dressed, while I make some calls and we go down to the station."

Jackson did as told but hugged Lilly before he went up to his room. "Is going to be alright Lilly, I'll get him for this and Oliver too for letting you go with that son of a… well you get the idea." He said blushing at the realization that Lilly's mom was there. She smiled at him and mouthed a thank you.

Outside at the back porch Miley's cell started ringing to Oliver's ring tone. She answered it ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Hey Miles Smoken Oaken on the line, have you seen Lilly? She did not call me when she got home last night."

"Well perhaps you should call your friend Tommy and ask him, oh no wait you can ask him because he raped her and then left her on the side bushes three blocks away from my house! How dare you call me and ask for Lilly you son of bitch no wait your mom does not deserve that, you just an ass hole!" With that she hung up not wanting to hear his excuses.

Lilly had heard everything Miley had said to Oliver but she was still a bit angry that Miley told him about what happened with ought letting her tell him first, he was still technically her boyfriend even though she knew they weren't."

"Miley how dare you, you should have let me tell him, I know your angry with him but so am I, besides he's my boyfriend, it wasn't your place or your news to tell."

"I'm sorry Lilly you are right I'm really sorry is just God why would he let you go off with that creep! What if he had killed you, I would have lost you." With that said Miley could not control her composure anymore and started sobbing so hard. Lilly felt bad for what she just sead and went to hug Miley as tears of her own were shed for her and her friend. "It's ok Miley, I'm alive and I have you here with me, I don't know what would be of me with ought you by my side." She whispered softly to her best friend. Miley hugged Lilly tightly around her waist and cried on her shoulder much like Lilly had done with her last night.

Once both girls had calmed down, they went to Lilly's mom car they also made a point to take Lilly's underwear that she had last night in a plastic bag making sure not to touch it just in case.

They soon arrived at the emergency room and Heather went to the front desk and told them what was going on, they told her to sing some papers that they would call her momentarily. In other words they had to wait quite a lot, almost one hour and thirty minutes. When they finally called Lilly in the three of them went to the cubicle that had been assigned to Lilly. Miley had to sit sort of outside the curtain that was covering Lilly as she changed to that hospital gown thing.

Once changed Lilly asked her mom to open the curtain so she could hold Miley's hand as well as hers.

"Hey how are yah feeling?" Miley asked Lilly as she rubbed her friends hand with her thumb in a shooting circular motion.

"Ok I guess *sigh* I'm so tired."

"Then rest your head and go to sleep, while we wait till the doctor comes." Miley said as she got closer to her friend and ran her hand through Lilly's hair to try and calm her nerves.

"Ok but only if you promise you won't leave me." Lilly said closing her eyes.

"I'll never leave you not in a million years." Miley whispered to Lilly softly and then kissed her forehead forgetting were she was and that Lilly's mom was right there watching this moment bewteen her daughter and her best friend. Well I'll be damn Miley is in love with Lilly and my daughter is in love with Miley. Hmmph well as long as she is happy that's all I care about.

After a few more hours of waiting the doctor finally came to check up on Lilly.

"Hello I'm Dr. Roy how may I help you?"

"Well you see Dr. my daughter was well, raped last night by some boy who was "driving her home" due to the fact that her boyfriend took her to a party, she wanted to leave and he did not want to so well you get the idea right?"

"Hmm well we're going to have to examine her for any type of injury which more than likely be there, especially if it was forced on her. I'm going to get my nurse assistant tell her to place her legs up hear and well, will get her checked out."

"Thanks Dr."

"I'm afraid though that her friend cannot be here only family members."

"But she is family to me, and she's the one who picked me up last night so she is staying." Lilly said sternly. To not disturb her more the Dr. relentlessly agreed but, she still had to be on the other side of the curtain, she still could however hold on to Miley's hand.

Once the tests were run, they did find some scaring inside her walls, so he gave her some antibiotic that she was to use after every shower or bath for six weeks. They also took samples of well the guy's essence inside of her, "Most likely she could end up pregnant." The doctor informed them, it was her choice however if she would want to keep it or not, the health insurance did cover an abortion in these cases but she did not know what she wanted at this very moment so she told them she'd let them know once she knew.

After all that ordeal was done with they left to go grab some brunch, at IHOP.

After they ate something they went to Lilly's house. The girls retreated themselves to Lilly's room.

"Oh Miley what a fucked up day."

"Wow I never heard you curse before."

"Yeah you have, I think anyhow come lie down with me." Lilly told Miley smiling at her and patting the empty space next to her on her bed.

Miley smiled at Lilly and went to her side, Lilly quickly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist while Miley rand her fingers through Lily's hair. "What are you thinking Lil?"

"How in the world did this happen to me Miley? I mean Oliver was my best friend before he became my boyfriend what changed?"

"Well he wanted guy friends, and well he started changing too. It's not your fault Lilly Bear."

"I know it's not my fault is just that well… you know what I don't know."

"Lilly can I ask you something?"

"Sure my Miley." Lilly said with ought thinking as she ran her left hand up and down her back softly.

Miley was taken aback by this statement but, she still wanted to ask "Lilly did you feel something when you kissed me last night?"

Lilly's eyebrows knitted together in a wondering way, Lilly stopped her movement on Mileys back for a few seconds then continued loving the feel of the other girl underneath her hand. "Why do you ask Miley, did you?"

"Well that's just it I'm not sure what I felt." Miley answered sincerely shrugging a little.

"Would you like to find out?" Lilly whispered softly her breath hitting Miley a bit. Miley inhaled some air and the nodded. "Ok then come here." Lilly said softly as she leaned in towards Miley's lips to connect with hers. Granted the distance between them was almost none existent but never the less it seemed much larger to the two of them. Once their lips touched they stayed still for a few seconds, then Miley started to move her lips a little and tangle ling her fingers in Lilly's golden locks. Lilly responded quickly and moved her slowly so that she was on top of Miley never breaking the kiss until air became an issue.

"Wow", "Wow" the both of them said at the same time.

"Lilly Bear does this mean we're well together?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It means whatever you want it to."

"As long as you continue being My Lilly Bear that's all I care about."

"Then yes Miley we're together because there none else I rather be their Lilly Bear than you." She said as she gave Miley one last peck before drifting off to sleep, still in the same position but with her head resting on top of Miley's rising and falling chest.

"My Lilly Bear, you'll always be My Lilly Bear." She said as she too drifted to sleep.

**Ok there you go guys another chapter please review to let me know if you liked it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people who like this story, thanks so much for your reviews, to really thank you here is another the way this *sigh* means that the character is doing that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part or whole part of Hanna Montana or its characters and actors and such. This is for pure fun and enjoyment, no in-fragment is intended. I make no profit with part or whole parts of this story**.

Lilly was finally starting to wake up from her nap with Miley. Miley had been up for a few minutes but, decided not to move so Lilly could rest some more. Lilly yawned a little and started to open her eyes, when she looked up she could see Miley smiling slightly at her.

"Hey Miles did you sleep well, or was I too heavy on you?"

"Nah you were fine, but Lilly I was thinking you know about us, don't you think that perhaps is too soon for the both of us to be together, you just got through something horrid, and I just broke up with Jake like two months ago."

*Sigh* "You are right but, we can still kiss occasionally right? Not like we did a few hours ago but, Miley is just that I feel safe with you, you've never let me down when I have needed you the most, and I just want to be so close to you just so I won't loose you." Lilly said crying.

"Oh gosh Lilly I'll never leave you sweetie not in a million years. Lilly look at me", Miley said guiding Lily's face with her hand to look at her "I'll never, ever leave you Lilly Bear you know that."

"I know is just I've never felt closer to you I just don't want to feel lost and alone like last night, when you held my hand in the car it helped me so much, then you kept holding me even in the bath, which we hadn't done in years, not that we should do it again but Miley I just can't loose this, you and my mom are all I've got, dad got married again you know that and he hardly ever comes visit unless is Christmas or something and I just can't loose this."

By now both girls were crying and Miley was trying to wipe off Lilly's tears but they were too many of them coming down her face. So she just held her and ran her fingers through Lilly's hair and kissed her head softly while whispering to her that she'd never be alone as long as she was around plus like what she felt from her own mother she knew that even if she was not there physically she'd be there in her heart and mind.

"Thanks Miles, um I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok Lil' do you want me to wait downstairs?" Miley asked while having her right hand on Lilly's flushed cheek.

"Um no you can wait here."

"Ok what ever you need."

"Thanks." With a small smile Lilly went to take out some comfterble clothes to ware and went inside the bathroom leaving it with a little crack open.

Miley decide to watch some TV, but to her dismay nothing interesting was on, so she decided to go to Lilly's computer to check her own e-mail. She knew Lilly's password to turn on the computer since they both told each other their secret passwords. That's how much they trusted each other something that Miley totally loved from their friendship. She never thought it could have grown so strong so fast, after all she did let Lilly on her Hanna secret but more than that she let her into her heart. She knew she'd never regret it, never in her life.

She smiled to herself as she went through her e-mails, two from Jake, one from Oliver and like always seven from Lilly one for every day of the week, and two from her dad and to her surprise three from Jackson. This is not counting on Hanna's e-mail that was too filled it probably had more than a hundred she decided she'd check on those at her house.

Jake had asked her to go with him to a movie premier next week, she'd told him she'd think about it, not because they broke up but she was dealing with some private matters that might not let her. She did however thank him for thinking of her and for being her friend despite what happened between them.

Jackson just sent chain mail. She deleted it.

Her dad told her about an upcoming interview he'd found out about at 12 in the morning and since he did not want to wake her, he decided to let her know through this trouble making thing. She answered she'd talk to him about it once she got home.

Oliver told her about last night party three days ago, asking if Hanna had anything to do for that night. She just wanted to throw him the computer over his head! Then the other one was asking if what she told him really happened, that perhaps Lilly dreamt it. That boiled her blood so she just went to read Lilly's e-mails.

Two were about school work, the others just asking if she'd like to do something fun or have a sleep over once she was back from the Hanna concerts, that one of them was in Vegas and she felt sad she would miss it, but at least she had her Ollie-pop to keep her company. The last one however made her think, it seemed as though Lilly had been harboring feelings towards her for some time. She wrote that: "I miss seeing you at our lockers, and feeling you near me especially when we hug or whisper to each other. I also miss our sleepovers, it was the only time we were holding each other at least until we fell asleep, even your smile that reaches your eyes when you talk about something you love, like being in some movie or the next upcoming concert everything about you. I know it is only for a week but it feels like so much longer like a whole year of being apart." Then she wrote she was sorry for that ranting she was just missing her best friend, since they hardly saw each other just the two of them, it was always with Oliver or Jake around or both, granted it was mostly Oliver after she had broken off *again* with Jake but still, she missed her Miley/Lilly time plain and simple.

"Oh God Lilly, you've been in love with me for much longer haven't you?" She asked to none n particular or at least that's what she thought. Lilly heard it when she had come out of the bathroom drying her hair with her towel and wearing a white bathrobe she had for when she washed her hair so she could dry herself up completely.

"Yeah I have." Lilly answered Miley's question.

"Oh gosh Lilly you scared me!" Miley told her while putting her left hand over her chest trying to calm her speedy heart beat.

"I'm sorry Miley, I'm sorry about everything I know you probably don't feel the same way at all, is ok."

Miley was about to answer when Lilly's mom got in the room, after knocking but entering anyway with ought really much of an approval from Lilly.

"Honey I'm sorry to interrupt but, your father is on the phone and he'd like to have a word with you, plus he has two friends from his last law firm that he was part of while he lived here, that might be able to help us."

"Ok"

"Oh get dressed, Mr. Stewart is down stairs with a police officer, he needs to ask you some questions as well."

Lilly nodded and went to start getting dressed, not forgetting entirely what she wanted to say to Miley but right now she'd have to leave it for some other time.

Miley however did not want to stay wondering what Lilly had say and she'd figured she could at least tell her she had been feeling the same way, she just did not know how to handle it. She held her right hand and asked her to turn around.

"What Miley, is ok you don't feel the same, you want to wait whatever, is ok."

"No Lilly Bear is not, the truth is I have felt the same way for quite some time as well, but I just don't think right now is the right time for either of us to jump into something neither of us is ready for, as much as it pains me to do this. You need to take some time to breath, and relax with ought having to worry about anyone else but yourself, I'm always going to be here, anytime you need me too be."

"I know Miles, is just…I want so much more that what we have, please I'm begging you, don't shot me out, I know what you're saying is true but, I can't take it. I've been hiding what I have been feeling towards you for so many years, there only so much I can take." She said with her eyes pleading.

"No, Lilly lets just wait a few more days, what are a few more days?"

"It's a lot we don't know what might happen tomorrow, or in a few hours, seconds even, please don't do this, please." She begged Miley with even more tears running down her eyes, the truth was Miley was the only person she was able to be this vorneble with.

Miley could not take any more of it, so she gave in to Lilly, she kissed her again, for the second time that day, she started off slow but soon it became hungry kisses, almost desperate. Lilly ran her tongue over Miley's lower lip asking for entrance, it was granted. They both moaned at their contact, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and Miley encircled her own arms around Lilly's waist as she tried to make the distance between them non existent.

They were so engrossed in each other that they did not hear Lilly's mom asking them to come down, the problem was that Lilly had not put on her shirt yet, at least she had her jeans on and braw but, well when Mrs. Truscott came to bring them down, she was rather surprised at their closeness. She did not mind them being together she just thought that right now wasn't the time for it. So she cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear. They stopped kissing and looked at Lilly's mom.

"Mom I can explain"

"So can I Mrs. Truscott."

"Girls there nothing to explain is just you need to come downstairs, now!"

"Ok mom"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now hurry, your dad is still waiting on the phone, Lillian." With that said she left her daughters room again. Lilly put on her shirt and went downstairs. She talked to her father of what happened, and then she told the police officer he took a report and then told them he would call when he had some more evidence. He had enough but not enough to make a case he needed to wait to receive the medical test answers.

When all of that was over with Miley asked her dad if she could stay with Lilly tonight. He figured she asked that so he brought all her school stuff, and some change of clothes. He gave both girls and hug and a kiss goodbye and left to his house.

Heather decided to lay down some ground rules for the girls.

"Ok you guys know I'm ok with you two being well so close, but for right now don't do anything other than kissing, hugging and cuddling, I think is much too soon, also before you two continue being this close to each other, Lilly you should break up with Oliver, is not fair to him regardless of what he did, or in this case what he didn't do, is that clear?"

"Yes mom, yes Mrs. Truscott."

"Alright now I'm going to take a shower you guys eat something or watch some TV."

"Ok mom, hey mom?" Lilly asked her mom. When Heather turned around to look at her. Lilly ran to her and hugged her while she said to her: "Thanks for being such a great mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." After that Lilly went to sit with Miley on the living room couch.

Lilly's mom smiled to herself and went up to her room, to take a shower.

**Ok Leaving it here, hope you guys like it, some more stuff is going to happen don't worry Oliver's confrontation moment will come next chapter I thought I would added in this one but it would just be too much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people thank to those who alert and favorite this story and mostly to those who have reviewed so far I thank you a million times!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana or any of its trademarks; no in-fragment is intended yatti-yatti-yatta.**

Miley and Lilly woke up reasonably early, got dressed for school; ate breakfast and Miley drove them to school in Lilly's car that she whished she had taken the night of the party.

When Miley and Lilly got to school, they went to their locker; they found Oliver waiting for them.

"Oliver move." Miley told the boy with a cold tone.

"Come on Lilly-Pop you know I love you right?" He said draping his arm over her shoulder. Lilly however shook is arm away from her. "Not now Oliver, I need to get to class."

"Wait what's with you guys anyways?"

"They said to just move and take a hike." Jackson said to Oliver while grabbing him by an arm and dragging him away from the girls.

"Jackson what gives?" Oliver asked trying to get away from Jackson hard grip.

Jackson shoved him on to one of the lockers that were at the end of the hall.

"Now you listen and you listen carefully, you are not to speak to Lilly or Miley ever again, for as long as you live. You lost that right the night of the party."

"Wha… What are you talking about?"

"Just watch your back."

Oliver just stood there scratching his head until realization hit him.

"Oh My God, what Miley said was true." He said to himself while sliding down to the floor and covered his face with his hands and sighs.

Jackson returned to were the girls were, they asked him what he did. He told them that Oliver or anyone else would be bothering them any time soon. They thanked him, and they all went to their separate ways. Jackson was just there to pick up his transcripts since apparently his college had lost them for the third time.

When they went to eat lunch the girls decided to pick up their lunches and go to some other place to eat other than the cafeteria, or the outside patio.

Well in truth they just sat under a tree that was a littler farther out the patio but not completely out of sight.

"You know Miley this feels like if we were in kindergarten, sitting under a tree to eat lunch I mean."

"Yeah too bad there aren't some slides and swings."

"Well we could go to the park, the kids' park later after school."

They both started laughing at that thought.

"Oh geese Lilly we are such dorks."

"Yeah but you're my dork." Lilly said repeating what Miley had said about her once. Miley smiled at the memory.

Once they had finished eating they went to their last two classes. One of them they had with Oliver the last one. Well they like four classes with him, and coed gym. They sat at the far end of the classroom. Oliver tried to say something to them but the teacher came in and the girls sent him a note telling him to meet them at Lilly's house. "Though Oliver this does not mean by any remote chance that we're friends I don't think we will ever be friends again, Lilly" Unknown to the girls tears stung his eyes and he put his head down so none saw.

When the girls left the school, they went to Lilly's house to wait for Oliver. Lilly told Miley he had to know the truth from her, and hear her side of what happened and how. Plus in the end he was her best friend since they were little kids and later he became her boyfriend.

Miley and Lilly sat on the kitchen table, while they ate some chocolate chip cookies Lilly's mom left out for them, with some chocolate milk.

"Gosh Lil's your mom makes the best cookies, almost as good as my mom used to make, not that hers are bad is just, well I used to help momma make them."

"Hey is ok I still sometimes make some cookie bash with mom, perhaps you and I can make some sometime, like we used to when we were twelve." Lilly said smiling at the brunette.

"Oh my gosh do you remember that day that your mom came from work and she found the mess we made, I never heard her scream so loud."

"Yeah she was furious; she said we were both grounded for two weeks!"

"Yeah we had to clean the house, do laundry, though I did not mind we still had fun and we learned how to do laundry properly, well we just did not flood the house at least."

"Yeah we didn't but it was so much fun, afterwards we ended up eating the cookies we made." Lilly said smiling at the memory. Miley placed her hand on top of Lilly's and leaned in to kiss Lilly's left cheek.

"Hmm I love that you like my cheek but, I'd prefer that kiss on my lips." Lilly said looking at Miley with a smirk on her face.

"You know what, me too." Miley said smiling at Lilly then she slowly got closer to Lilly until their lips met, the kiss was soft and sweet, it lasted a few minutes, but it left the girls light headed, they both sighs with content.

After some time the doorbell rung and the girls got up to answer it, they already knew who it was. When they opened the door Oliver was standing there with red eyes.

"Wow what happened to you?" Miley asked.

"Nothing lets just talk if it's ok."

"Sure that's why I asked you to come." Lilly said stepping aside to let him in.

They both went to the living room, Miley decided to stay in the kitchen to give them both some space, but she still wanted to be close enough incase Lilly needed her.

"Isn't Miley gonna be here?"

"No this is between you and me, besides she's told you everything in a way that is."

"Lilly I'm sorry I did not believe you, it was just hard to believe, and I did not think anyone would hurt you, especially me." He said putting his head down.

"Oliver what bothers me out of all of this, is the fact that you insisted I go to that dam party in the first place and you did not have the decency to at least take me home. I did not come in my car, sadly, mind you because you said not to worry."

"Oh Lilly I'm so sorry, I swear I'll make it up to you, and I'll also kill that guy, I was so stupid." Oliver said while crying for him feeling guilty and for what happened to Lilly. "I shouldn't have made you come, I should have stayed with you watching movies like you asked, and now that bastard, son of a bitch hurt you, are you, you know."

"Um we don't know yet we are still waiting, it's kinda hard tell for one thing, they were lucky enough to find some of his well you know inside me, but it was like I said hard to find, but the scaring was evident, in fact even now it still hurts when I sit, or wash myself."

"Oh God Lilly I'll kill him." He said getting up and pacing back and forward in front of Lilly.

"Oliver don't do anything stupid, well correction even more stupid, there's no point to it, really there isn't"

"Ok but if I see him I'll still punch him in the face, I just can't believe this happened."

"Well it did and now we are just going to have to deal, but Oliver what I don't get is why did you leave her alone with a guy you hardly even know, yes you've known about each other since kindergarten but you did not know him, not really." Miley said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Miley I don't think, I'm and ass myself, in fact an ass would probably would have treated her better than I did. I just hope someday you can forgive me both of you, and that you feel at least comfterble enough to call me if you need anything at all even if it's at 2 or 3 in the morning."

Lilly got up from her seat and gave Oliver a soft hug, she realized he did not mean any harm he was just stupid and well not thinking, but he still had a heart.

"Next time when your girlfriend says I don't want to go respect that, and also take her home yourself, not some dude, or otherwise."

"Ok Lil' well I'll be going now. Bye Miles." Oliver said waving goodbye and heading for the door. He closed the door and Miley turned to Lilly. "So are you really that easy to forgive him so fast."

"No Miley but, he has been my friend for so long, and I know he did not mean for that to happen. I do know that." Miley smiled at her and hugged her tightly, while Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's neck. "I love you Lilly Bear."

"I love you Miles." They moved a little from their hug so they could look at each other, they kissed slowly, and they did not hear the door open while they were still kissing passionately.

"Wow well it was about time I guess."

Both girls stopped kissing abruptly and looked at the person whose voice it belonged to.

"Oliver what the hell, I thought you left.'' Miley said blushing and so was Lilly.

"Hey is ok, I don't blame either of you, just make sure you're not as stupid as I was to let her get hurt."

"Oh don't worry she won't be, she never has been." Lilly said looking at Miley lovingly giving her and Eskimo kiss.

"Well anyways I just came to ask that if you could please let me know when you know if you got you know pregnant please."

"Ok Ollie we will." Lilly said but not moving from holding Miley and laying her head on her friends shoulder.

"Well buy guys don't worry I won't interrupt again."He winked at them and left.

"Boy brains, what do you say we go take a nice nap upstairs."

"I say yes but let's stay here, we can sleep on the sofa, I don't feel like going up there."

"Ok." Miley nodded in agreement, she let Lilly take to the sofa, she laid herself first and then she made sure Lilly was well adjusted on top of her, she wrapped her arms around the blond haired girl, and kissed her head. Lilly smiled and kissed Miley's neck, it was a small little peck, though she loved the feeling of it so she did it again, and then again until she continued kissing her up and down the left side of Miley's neck, she started sucking on it softly, making Miley moan out because of the sensations she was making her feel. Miley started to rub Lilly's back, going lower until she reached the back hem of her shirt and she slid her fingers underneath it, she dragged her nails softly on the other girls skin, making her get goose bumps in the process. Lilly stopped kissing Miley's neck , she captured Miley's lips, in a searing hot kiss, there tongues danced in each others mouth until air became and issue and they stopped, with Lilly laying her head on Miley's chest as they both tried to regain their bearings.

"I think we should rest Lilly" Miley said while trying to gasp for air.

Lilly just nodded not able to find her voice, she had completely gotten turned on by such simple thing, and she knew she just had to calm down, she knew she was not ready for more than that to happen, after a few minute Lilly had fallen asleep, and Miley soon joined her.

**Ok guys I'm leaving it here I hope you all like it and aren't too disappointed, don't worry there will be some more drama to come, I promise it won't end here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter to My Lilly Bear. Hope you all enjoy please continue with the awesome reviews you guys are posting. I love them, but most of all I love knowing you guys are liking what I've been writing for you guys. So this chapter and the whole story I am dedicating it to all you readers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any or whole part of Hanna Montana or it's characters and merchandise, if I did I would be one happy camper.**

When Mrs. Truscott came home she found the girls completely asleep on the couch, Lilly on top of Miley. She contemplated if she should wake them up or not, but the girls started to stir. Lilly got off Miley and Miley stretched some.

"Hey girls did you do your homework?"

"Uh, not really."

"Ok enough free time go up to your room and do your homework."

"Ok Mrs. Truscott, come on Lil let get started with History and English then Science or should we do Math first."

"I say Math since is probably going to take a lot of our time, hey mom have you heard from the Dr. Yet?"

"No honey I'm sure we will real soon. Don't worry about that now just go do your homework, and Miley I know you love my daughter but would you mind going to your own house for tonight, I'd like to spend some time alone with Lilly."

"Is alright Mrs. Truscott if you want I can leave now, I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about and well you're her mommy."

Heather smiled at that, "Thanks Miley."

"Ok so I guess I'm picking my stuff up, would you mind helping me Lilly."

"Of course not just wait up stairs for a sec." Miley nodded and headed up to Lilly's room to pick up her belongings.

"Ok mom is something wrong, I mean I want to spend time with you but, what is it you know I don't."

"Nothing, *sighs* well your father is coming by this evening to speak with you and I, as a family plus, well it seems like there's a 95 % chance that you might be pregnant, I did not want to alarm you just yet, but I just don't know what to think of all this so I thought perhaps we could sit down and discuss all the pros and cons of any decision you might want to take. Let's just say you're more than likely actually pregnant they called your doctor and from your monthly cycle it's pretty darn possible you are, I just don't know what to think, or do I feel like I could kill that bastard." She said with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry honey you don't need me crying you're the one that needs support not me, I'm sorry you saw me crying."

"Mom you don't have to say you're sorry for crying in front of me even more if it's about me." Lilly said softly to her mother as she hugged her to show it was alright and that she loved her, for being her mom. That's when Mrs. Truscott sobbed even more, for the joy of having a daughter that loved her that much and also for the pain of her baby girl having gone though all that ordeal, loosing something precious, and having to figure out if she would keep the baby or give it out for adoption. But something in her knew it would be the first one out of the two and she did not know if she could let Lilly throw away her life like that.

Miley had heard part of the conversation when she was heading down with her stuff, she held her own tears, even though she wanted to say goodbye properly she knew now wasn't the time so she let Lilly know to call her later when she could, doing signs to each other.

When Miley got to her house, she went strait to her room. She did not even say hello to her dad or Jackson, so they looked at each other with concern and they went up there.

"Hey Miles you ok bud?"

"Yeah dad just need to my homework."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She said trying hard not to start crying just yet.

"Ok well call me if you need something."

"Ok."

Once she was sure he had gone she let her tears flow freely, while sobbing into her pillow. She just could not understand how could all this have happened to Lilly, sure she wasn't a saint but she was not evil wither, she cared about other people and she helped out when she could. She even made Miley, Oliver and some other people help out Sarah in cleaning the beach from all the garbage and cans and junk it had. She figured if she surf there, spend so much time there is the least all of them could do. Granted she wasn't out to save the world from mass destruction but she still cared.

After some more tears Miley decided to take a nice hot bath. For tonight she wasn't going to do homework, she knows it will hunt her later but she just felt miserable and all she could do was be there for Lilly when and how she needed her. But even knowing that the other blond girl loved her beyond her own expectations she still felt sadden by the fact that Lilly life has changed drastically. She's just wondering when all will explode. She knew Lilly will have a lot to go through and even though she seems ok she really isn't. She just like to be tough in front of others even her own mother, hasn't seen her cry since she was around 11. Something that Miley found really odd, but then again if not she would not be her Lilly Bear. When she came to think of it, she was just like a bear tough on the outside but for her cubs, in this case Miley well none else really, she was as gentle as a feather. Sure she has changed quite a bit but not in what made her Lilly Truscott.

**Ok I'm leaving it here guys, I'm sorry is so short. Hope you all like it leave your thoughts in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a new chapter of My Lilly Bear. This one I promise it will not be rushed I'm sorry for the last one. It was a bit rushed, I was tired and getting ready for bed. Now as for the reason why Miley was not to be present in the conversation with Lilly's mother and father. For one thing Lilly's dad lives and works in Boston, so this is a family moment between the three Truscott's. We all know Heather is not going to break up the girls nor Lilly's dad. But I just felt this moment is for the family only. Now out of this fam. Moment something good and bad will come of it. So sit tight I hope you enjoy this thrilling yet bumpy ride. I know what a crappy line. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I own anything I also don't sell or rent any or all parts of this story. If something seems familiar is pure coincidence.**

Lilly and her Mother were on sofa. Lilly had her head on her mothers lap while her mom ran her finger through her daughter hair in a soothing motherly way. Even though Lilly loved her mom she had to admit she like Miley doing that just a tad more. Well she really could not know if more was the word but, it sure felt a lot different. But at the moment she just could not tell her mom to stop, in fear of making her feel worse. The door bell rang and Lilly got up to open the door, she was happy her dad came but she still hated the reason, even though she knew he would come once he knew what was happening. She just assumed it would be her the one telling him, I should have known better she thought.

"Dad."

"Hey Little Lilly." He father said hugging her tightly; something that not even Miley knew was that Lilly's dad was in fact the one who called her Lilly since she was two years old. The young girl used to actually play in a little field with Lillie's that her grandmother had planted, way before she was even born, so he started calling her Little Lilly since then and it stayed like that ever since. The reason why she did not share that not even with her mother is because she felt it was something between her dad and her, it felt special. Unknown to her, her mother did know but she just decided to keep quiet. At that time her father and mother were going through a hard time. Not because of anything that might break them up but it was a rough situation. Someday though Heather plans on letting her know, for now is just between her parents and grandparents, on both sides.

"Oh my little girl."

"Dad I'm not little anymore."

"Oh you'll always be my little girl even when you're old and grey."

"Dad I don't think you'll be around by then."

"Oh and who says you'll still not be my little girl?"

"Dad I… fine come on in."

Once inside Heather and John hugged each other while he tried to comfort his ex- wife and mother of his child. She pretty much started crying again. Once she calmed down they sat in the living room to talk. Lilly explained everything that happened, wisely omitting that Oliver refused to take her home. She figured having Miley, Mr. Stewart, Jackson, probably Jake once he knew and her mother mad at him was enough. She also knew unlike the rest of them her father might actually kill him, and not even his mom who's a cop would be able to stop him.

"So were does this son of a bitch live, sorry I should have not said that in front of my little girl but, well you know what, I'm going to go look for this son of a gun and I'll kick him so hard that his brains will come out of his rear end."

"John Joseph Truscott, Lilly does not need for you to go to jail, but he will go to jail. The problem here is he lives only with his mother and his mother is a cancer patient. I already sent Oliver's mother on the trail, and don't worry Oliver won't be going any ware any time soon, lets just say, he's walking to every ware and he can kiss his curfew goodbye and all other privileges." Lilly's eyes went wide and she gasped at what her mother had said.

"What do you mean Oliver? What does Oliver have to do with this Heather?"

"Well that he did not get gas, he went to a party his mom told him not to go, and in so Lilly had to leave with this guy until, Marissa picked him up. The thing was Lily wanted to go home early and he could not drive her, so he thought Tommy could take her."

"Ok so let me get this strait he picked our daughter up, to go to a party at night, which his mom told him not to go to, he let his best friend since childhood who also happened to be his girlfriend go off with some guy? Was he drinking doing drugs something I should know about Lilly?"

Oh mom what did you do Lilly thought. "Um he was drinking but he could have not known and he started drinking at the party not before."

"Look I'm not going to kill Oliver if that's what you're thinking Lilly but I still would like to have a word with him."

"Dad please don't I mean he could have not known that was going to happen he's been crying all day, he feels like crap and he said he would help me if I well… if I'm pregnant and that I could call him at whatever time, so please don't be so hard on him, I know what you are feeling but I also know you might beat the crap out him, that's something he does not need, and quite frankly I don't want you too. I'm not saying I forgive him but I still care about him, he's been my best friend since pre-K and well I don't want to throw all that away especially for something he did not know was going to happen. If not he would have not let me go with that guy and he probably would have put gas or not gone to that stupid miserable party in the first place so please dad don't kill him, but do slap him a little."

"Honey your are being more mature about this than we are. Fine you're right but, I want to stay for a few weeks, to see what we can do, in the mean time sweetie go take a nice shower, call Miley and go to sleep or do your homework whatever I need to speak alone with your mother. By the way can I stay Heather or do you want me to look for a Motel?"

"John don't be ridiculous you can stay here, in the spare room that used to be your home office, I'll go get the blow up mattress."

"Don't worry I'll do it later." John said.

"Well then goodnight dad, mom." Lilly said to her parents as she hugged each one, and they each gave her a kiss on her head. But her dad grabbed her arm and hugged her again. Then he let go and as she went up the stairs his own tears started to fall. Like Lilly does with Miley that only she sees her crying, Heather has been the only one to see her ex- husband cry though it has been rare unlike with Miley and Lilly.

Once Lilly got to her room, she called Miley, by the second ring Miley had already picked it up.

"Hey Lilly how are you?"

"I'm fine my dad is going to stay for a week, my mom slipped that Oliver let me go off with Tommy, the strange thing is my dad's wife is expecting a baby of their own, why would he leave her, and why would she have let him come, she hasn't really spend that much time with me, only at last Thanksgiving and Christmas and that's it"

"That's simple Lilly you're his little girl, none can change that and can never take that away from you, not even a new half brother you'll always be the oldest and his little girl like my daddy says of me. So are you going to do your homework?"

"No are you?"

"Not really, so do you think you can come over tomorrow after school or do you still, you know what will figure it out at school. Right now let's just go to sleep we both need to sleep."

"Is going to be sorta hard Miles, I want you here with me, but I don't know I'm beginning to have second thoughts about well us, seeing my dad and my mom today reminded me of something, they got together because of me, granted they were both in college almost done to get their diplomas but, maybe we shouldn't have gotten so close so quickly perhaps we were both well me more than you looking for something that *sigh* that I don't know Miles, I'm sorry if you hate me is fine I won't blame you."

"Look Lilly you can never do ANYTHING that would make me hate you, we both know that yeah it kinda escalated to something nether of us was ready for, perhaps is best if we stop, until we are both in a better place emotionally besides I just broke up with Jake and you pretty much broke up with Oliver yesterday so we were both looking for comfort in the first place we found it. So don't worry about it."

*sigh* "Thanks Miles and don't worry I won't kiss you again or anything lets just forget it ever happened well not forget, forget but you get the idea, I did mean what I said I do feel safe with you, in fact… you know what lets just go to sleep night Miles."

"Night Lilly sweet dreams."

"Yeah you too." Lilly said to Miley. Then they both hung up.

Both girls were now extremely conflicted, on the one hand they knew they had feelings for each other that ran much deeper than any friendship ever will, but at the same time they both knew all of it was just too soon, and no matter how they really felt they knew they truly needed time to come to terms with what's happened especially Lilly.

Miley decided to call Jake. He did not answer but he left him a massage to call her when he had the chance. After that she fell asleep.

**Ok guys I know, I know they got together and now I broke them up, but lets be honest they both need time to think and assimilate what truly happened, especially Lilly, and Lilly even more than Miley was trying to comfort herself with Miley, not that that's a bad thing, but each girl needs time to think, recollect themselves and further on they'll get back together I promise, they will get back together but in a much more slower manner not in a desperate attempt to make themselves feel better with ought giving each other time to breath and think. Though there will be flirtyness and touchiness but nothing more than that. Please review and don't hate me for separating the girls for the time being.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello peeps, ok I'm writing a new chapter of My Lilly Bear! I hope you all enjoy don't know how long it will be though will see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own not a part or whole parts of Hanna Montana. This is for pure fun and enjoyment!**

It had been a week since Lilly's father had come by, since this was going to be a long weekend for both the girls and Heather, John decided that it would be great for them to take a mini vacation. He had been arranging a little get away up in Bear Creek, which had a nice cabin up on a mountain not too far from Malibu. It was 4 hours away, since he knew Miley and Lilly were best friends with Robbie's permission they took Miley with them, that way Lilly would also had fun as well.

"Wow Miles, you're going to love it there, I went there like I think twice in my life, but I love it! Though I hope we don't have to hike this time around, I've been feeling sick lately."

"Oh yeah have you heard from the doctor yet?"

"Well yeah and he said is like a 95% secure to say that yeah I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow so what did your parents say?"

"They said that what ever I choose they'll support me 100%"

"Good and so will I Lilly Bear."

"Aww thanks Miles, now let's get going my dad must be waiting for us downstairs."

"Hey dad, mom we're ready!" Lilly said with excitement in her voice.

"Good honey lets get going." John said.

Once everything was inside the mini van, the girls got inside the back while Lilly's parents sat at the front. John drove of course.

"Hey dad we're not going to hike right you can take us all the way up in the car can you?"

"Of course Little Lilly, is not like when you and Oliver were 10, to think you almost had to give him a piggy back ride, seesh I'm glad you're the strong one, but no now they have a nice road up that cars can go driving on."

"Little Lilly?" Miley asked with an amused look and raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Lilly told Miley.

"Okay, so um are there Bears there?"

"No Miles there are no bears in Bear Creek, there are some mountain lions and wolves, dears and some other form of wildlife, but oddly enough no bears, why is that dad?"

"Well Lilly, Miley there used to be black bears but hunters pretty much wiped them out from this area that's why there is a bear sanctuary three acres down. There the Black Bear population is growing slowly then perhaps they might be able to relocate some of them to Bear Creek"

"Oh, ok but they won't kill us will they, I mean the Puma, wolves yitti, yatta" Miley said with some worry in her voice.

"No Miles there far away from were we are, plus we have a fence and electric fence that separates all wildlife from us."

"Ok but you know Mr. Truscott we should get a shut gun just in case." Miley said still a little worried.

"Miley I promise nothing will eat us; hurt us or anything like that." Lilly said caressing Miley's left cheek with her hand. Miley looked at her with an I'm scared look in her eyes. "Aww come here my Miley." Lilly said taking Miley's head and guiding it to her lap so she could run her hand over Miley's brunette locks, "I'd never let anything hurt you, or anyone for that matter." Lilly said softly to Miley to calm her nerves.

John had a bewildering look on his face he looked at his wife and raised an eyebrow as he asked mouthing to her "My Miley?" Heather shrugged, she knew that the girls were quite close, she also knew there new stand on their relationship, plus she thought that as of right now John or anyone needed to know about how deep of connection those two shared, and in truth it was not her place to tell.

After a really long ride, they had arrived at their destination both girls had fallen asleep at different occasions serving to each other as pillows with their laps. Right now Lilly had her head on Miley's lap as she snored softly. Miley just stared at her with adoration all the way there. When the car stopped she just did not want to wake her up, but she also knew Lilly had wanted to come back here since her parents mentioned it to her three days ago.

"Hey Lilly Bear, sweetie we've arrived at the cabin, come on now cutie get up."

"Mmm I don't want to" Lilly said yawning in the process.

MIley smiled at her "Come on silly get up." Miley said shaking Lilly gently to wake her.

"Hmm ok, ok I'm up." Lilly said getting up and rubbing her eyes off sleep. She yawned and stretched at the same time she also hit Miley's face by mistake.

"OW! Lilly watch were you're stretching."

"Oops sorry Miley, can I kiss it all better?"

"Mmm you sure can." Miley said with a little bit of flirting. Lilly smiled at her and she kissed the side of her left eye (You know that bone part that really hurts if you hit it with something). Lilly lingered there for a few longer seconds that her father thought she needed to. He decided to interrupt by asking the girls to help him with the luggage. Mrs. Truscott laughed to herself she knew this was going to be a long weekend no pun intended.

When they got in, John had to open some of the windows to let some fresh air circulate the place. It had a small kitchen that faced the living room; it had a master bed room with a bathroom inside, then another bedroom, a bathroom. Heather told the girls they could have the master bedroom. Something that John did not like for some reason he did not quite understand yet, she took the other bedroom and John took the couch his offer.

"Wow can you believe this Miley, this is were my… you know what I'm just glad we're here, but lets just change the bed sheets before we sleep here." She said starting to take them off the queen size bed.

Miley looked at her like she was crazy. "Lil's why are you taking those off?"

"Because they're probably extremely dirty, we would not want to sleep in dirty sheets now would we?"

"But they're clean; they have not been used in a few months."

'Ok Miley my dad and mom used to sleep here now do you get it?"

"Wha.. Oh. Ok lets change these."

"That's what I thought." Lilly said as they both finished taking them off and bringing them to the mini washer and drier next to kitchen in a little corner. John had walked out of the house to look at his surroundings he loved it up here, he remembered when his brothers and parents used to come up here every summer and spring. His father left him this cabin he thought of leaving it to Lilly but now that he was having a son of his own he was going to have to rethink a lot of things, and even more with a grandchild on the way, he just did not know what to make out of all the things that had happened in his life, he was happy he got married again, and that he would be a father to a new baby, but that he was happy about Lilly having one was an entirely different story. If he ever found out who this kids was hi's knew baby boy would be a son to a murderer.

The other thing that was getting to him was how close Lilly and Miley seemed to be, too close for two best friends he just did not know what to make of it. He saw the little glances, the smile they both shared whenever they were together, the little touches here and there, the fact that when Miley was not around Lilly would either space out on most of their conversations or she would bring her best friend up quite a lot. Not that there was anything terrible about that is just, he thought it was odd and they did no seem to be more than friends either so he just did not know, perhaps their would be some development in their relationship further on. But for now he would enjoy this time with his daughter.

Lilly stepped outside and stood beside her dad, "Hey dad so what are you looking at?" She asked looking up at him wit her arms crossed over her chest. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his little girl and wrapped her in his right arm and kissed her head. "Oh honey just looking at this beautiful landscape though it's not as beautiful as you are, in fact it can't even come close to you my darling." Lilly eyes watered and her voice cracked "Dad come on, but thanks." She said as she buried her face on his chest while she let her tears roll down her face and on to her father's shirt.

Both Miley and Heather we're watching and eve's dropping to that little exchange they both smiled and decided to go to the living room and relax, and let them have their father daughter moment.

After some time Lilly and her father came in through the door, the both made their way to the couch, Lilly sat on Miley's lap with ought giving it much though and Miley quickly wrapped her arms around Lilly. Heather scooted a bit so John could sit, but he just stood there staring at his daughter and friend.

"Come now John sit, is alright just sit and lets watch some TV before I go make supper." Heather told her ex, she knew the girls were close and even though they were trying to not get carried away like before she also knew there was really no way for them to not be in close contact one way or another.

"You know you'll have to fill me in later." John whispered in his ex-wife's ear so the girls could not hear.

Heather nodded a yes and they continued to watch Ten Things I Hate Aboute You in silence except for the girls giggling every now and then.

**Ok guys I'm leaving it here hope you all like it please leave me a review. No the girls will not kiss or do anything else except sit on each others laps, hug, kiss cheeks, or heads, or tickle fights and such. Nothing too huge I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is a new chapter of My Lilly Bear I hope you all enjoy it. Keep reading and reviweing thanks.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Lilly had finished brushing her teeth, washing her face and brushing her hair.

Miley sat in the queen sized bed, with her back against the head board. She was channel surfing until she found a movie that took her interest. It was the Wizards of Waverly Place the Movie, she loved that show not only because of al the magic and special effects but also because she found it amusing on how much Mikyala and Alex Russo's character looked alike.

Lilly stepped out of the bathroom calmly, when she saw how engrossed Miley was in the movie she decided to play a trick on her. She crept slowly to the other girl until she was close enough to pounce on her. "Oooff" Came out of Miley's mouth. Lilly chuckled and proceeded to tickling her sides, making her laugh uncontrollably, Miley started to fight a bit for dominance while she tickle Lilly back, making the other girl loose her grip on the other.

Laughter could be heard all through the cabin. Heather smiled and chuckled as she heard her only daughter squeal with joy. She knew that those two would be together for a long, long time, perhaps until death due them part. All she knew was that she was thankful her daughter had Miley to lean on from now on, she always did, but it was something special that was always there. Now she knew what that was. For now they'd just have to wait and see when the right time comes for them to be more than just friends.

John sat down next to Heather but leaving some space between them.

"So about that?" He asked pointing in the direction of the girl's bedroom.

"Well to be completely honest with you I can't tell you much, but I will tell you this they have a really strong friendship beyond our own understanding, meaning Miley's Father and I don't quite get it ourselves but we both suspect that they might end up as more than friends at some point in their lives."

"I was afraid you'd say that, *sigh* so what are we going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing but support them and love them no matter what they choose, look John I know you've never had too much of an open mind about this sort of thing especially with your older brother being homosexual but, hey you have to admit uncle Josephine is fun to be with, she chuckles ok Joseph but it's still funny when he does ask us to call him that, you have to admit, plus he does make us happy when he visits.

Did it change the fact that he is your older brother, he left you the cabin now your daughter is sharing it with her best friend in a time we all need the distraction. If anything he needed it more that you, but he loves you and Lilly is his shining light. So does it matter that our daughter might be in love with her best friend that happens to be a girl?"

"Fine but I don't want it too happen too fast, and just let her call me and tell me please. I guess I'm comforted with knowing is Miley, she's a good girl and she does care for my, our daughter so I suppose it will be ok with me." John said with an almost convincing tone, he still feared that Lilly might get hurt but he knew deep inside that would not be possible as long at it was Miley who had her heart.

The girls were still laughing at all the commotion they made for themselves. Lilly turned a bit to look at Miley. "Hey that was fun we've haven't done that in a good few year huh?"

"Yeah I miss it Lil' us just having fun, I mean before with my Hanna stuff, you and Ollie being together almost all the time and well school it has been so long since we've just had fun with each other, I missed you." Miley said as she reached for Lilly's face and caressed it softly making Lilly have chills running down her spine from that mere touch.

"Hmm how about we watch something fun K" Lilly said with her eyes still closed, having Miley's hand on her cheek still with her thumb rubbing it softly made her heart skip a few beats. _I don't know how long I can actually pt all this off.*_sigh* She turned slightly so she could get the control and she switched the channel to Cartoon Network, Bugs Bunny was on so she left it there.

"Hey Bugs Bunny is been a while since we have seen that cartoon."

"No kidding, is been a while since we have done many things Miles." Lilly said with a hint of sadness and regret in her voice.

"Hey none of that Lilly bear we're together now, well not together, together but, we are having fun, sweetie." Miley said as she took Lilly's left hand in her right one and rubbed her upper hand with her thumb and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I know but, I've missed you so much these past few months, I hardly even went to most of your concerts including the ones in Vegas, Reno, Nashville and Miami."

"Well at least you came to the one in San Francisco and New York. With Ollie- poop but you know, you were there and we stayed in the same bed room for both of those."

"Yeah but you are right about Ollie-Poop. *Chuckle* Oh my Miley what would I do with ought you in my life?"

"Well you'd probably be stuck with Oliver for the rest of your life, or worst Amber and Ashlee." Miley said all serious but with a small smile on her face.

"Oh God No, Never I rather eat dog food that be friends with Amber and Ashlee any day."

"That's my girl and so you know, I would give anything up for you even Hanna. You do know that right." Miley told, Lilly as she took her in her arms and looked at her eyes as she said this.

"Miley I know you would but I could never make you give up your dream for me or my baby." Lilly said all serious as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"So does that mean you're going to keep it?"

"Yeah Miley I guess I will, I don't have the heart to kill the poor thing or give him to the system, I read some articles on all those options I guess I could give it up if I knew a good family he or she could go to but, I don't and that's the huge problem not only that, I don't want to separate myself from it, just because it was a horrible experience I don't think he or she should suffer from it, plus I would not live with myself knowing that I killed a life or gave it up so it could have an even more miserable life."

"But Lilly won't you think of him if the baby looks like him or even if it doesn't you'll still remember then what, won't you take it out on him?"

"No because it wasn't its fault or mine, I just can't kill it perhaps I could find him or her, a good home but how will I do that, put it up online? No is not that simple, I can't give it the best life I know that but I definitely won't give it the worst either."

"Well maybe you could meet up with an orphanage and meet potential parents."

"I don't know Miles, I just don't think I can do that, what if they move away look I just want to know it's ok and what if I can't never see her/him again I could never live with myself not knowing."

"Ok Lil' will think of something in the mean time lets just have fun and relax we all need it." She said as she gave her a longer lasting kiss on her forehead, making both of them close their eyes savoring the brief contact, to them though it lasted a life time. Afterwards they feel asleep in each others arms not letting go once in the whole night.

**Ok guys I'm leaving it here I hope you all like this little chapter, now you know a little bit more of Lilly's family don't worry you'll all get to meet almost all of them at some point in the story and yes from this conversation Lilly had with Miley something about Lilly's parents past will be reviled to both girls later on anyways hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Old AN: Hey guys here is a new chapter of My Lilly Bear, I know I promised a new chapter of Hidden Nightmares and I'm so sorry I've neglected it for so long now but I've been real sick lately, I mean really sick with a 103.8 fever so yeah. I don't have the whole chapter for Hidden Nightmares quite set in my head and until I have it I won't write it, I do have bits an peaces of it, and I also have the ending of it in my head but still. I'm truly sorry for those of you who are or were reading at some point I'll Update.**

**New AN: Ok Hidden Nightmares is not on here sorry. Anyways keep reading and keep reviweing thanks for all your previous and current support.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hanna Montana, or it's characters, Disney Channel and It's a Laugh Productions are it's rightful owners and someone else too but I forget who's name it is, No profit what so ever is made with this story, is just for fun and enjoyment. In other words I really don't own a thing.**

Lilly was starting to wake up, she rolled a bit to stretch she yawned and rubbed her eyes of sleep. She looked beside her and saw Miley was still fats asleep; she had her mouth slightly open while she took small breaths inside and out. Lilly kissed her nose and then she got off the bed careful not to wake the other girl. She decided it was time she told her parents what she wanted to do as far as the baby was concerned she knew for one thing she did want it to live, that she might keep it but she was also open to the idea of giving it up to adoption as long as she got to know the family whom she would give her child to and that they were willing to have her visit when convenient to all of them, in other words an open adoption.

When she finished brushing her teeth and doing her things in the bathroom, she went to the kitchen to go speak with her parents.

"Hey mom, dad good morning." She said as she greeted them and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Hey my little Lilly" Her dad said with a small hug.

"Hey mom, dad can we talk for a moment meaning, no coffee and not a word until I finish please."

"Sure honey what is it?" Heather asked giving her full attention to her daughter and sitting on the kitchen table.

"Well is about what I want to do with this child growing inside of me, I though about it for almost a week now and I'm thinking that I'm willing to give it up for adoption if and only if two things happen that are super important to me. Number one I get to choose the family why because I want to get to know them before I give him or her up, number two I want to be able to have visiting rights with the family present I have no intention of taking him or her away from them, and she or he is to always know they are the child's parents, family and that he is to always stay with them and not with me if I see it's going to be too difficult for my child then the deal is off and I will have no further contact. Even if it kills me at least not directly with the offspring, just the family but I want to know how he or she is doing somehow perhaps not every day or every week but sometime during a month and of course if it's serveirlly ill."

"Well baby it's going to be hard to find a family that is willing to do that with you, extremely hard but will figure it out, but are you sure that if you can't find them you want to keep it, Lilly I don't think you're ready for such a big responsibility I mean will help out but it's still your responsibility my little Lilly."

"Dad I know that believe me I thought about it if it comes to the point that I must take care of my child myself then I'll find a job part time, study part time as well as to not drown myself and be able to take care if him or her."

"But I'm still not sure about this Lillian I mean your whole life is starting and you're going to give it up for this child that was not even your fault in having it, you know what I should have made you go to the clinic like I wanted like I did with Heather so long ago, you should not have to pay the price for this ass holes mistakes"

"Dad you can't tell me what to do or what not to do… and wait did you just say you made mom give my brother or sister up, but mom was never pregnant when I was growing up and your were around were you mom?"

I'm going to kill you John Heather thought*sigh* "N o sweetie I was pregnant once but not from your father, a coworker of mine and I went to a dinner with our boss, and since I did not have my car keys with me I asked him if he could accompany me to my small office to go fetch for them I know stupid rookie mistake but, now you know why I always have a spare key for everything in almost any place, well he was really drunk but I thought is ok he'll go his way and I'll go mine, plus I really did not think he was so totally drunk he could not drive again stupid rookie mistake I was 24, so the elevator did not work that night so we went up the stairs, Oh God help me," She said with tears stinging her eyes. Lilly saw her mother in distress so she sat beside her and took her hand and finished for her.

"He raped you didn't he mom?"

"Yes, that's why when I heard you were I wanted to kill that bastard it took me a while to recover, from my own experience, I could not even take care of you or me or anyone really, that's why when you were two we took you to your grandmothers and we stayed there until I got on my feet again, I chose to do the abortion but Lilly it was not easy, and it still hunts me to this day. Don't mind your father he's just hurt, angry, confused beyond your understanding and lost completely lost so am I but, I'm a mother he isn't so there a huge difference right there whatever you choose my darling we will be glad to help you through it ok, now go wake up Miley food is about to be ready."

Lilly gave her mom a kiss on her cheek and a tight hug, now she understood so much about her mom and why every now and then she would hear her cry in her room. It all made sense now perhaps that's the reason why her parents divorced, she really did not need to know why but it did made some sort of sense.

When she got to Miley's and her room she saw the girl was still asleep. Darn I forgot how she can actually sleep even if there's a world war going on outside. She had a small smile on her face as she approached the sleeping girl, she climbed on Miley's side of the bed and started tickling her nose her own hair, Miley scrunched up her nose in away Lilly loved, she chuckled and continued with it until Miley started to protest with grumping noises. "Come on Miley wacky, wacky My Miley." She whispered the last part in her ear and kissed her cheek, she kissed her again, and then she continued moving south to her exposed neck, Miley moan and ark her head back from the sensation. Once Lilly figured what she was doing completely unconsciously she stopped abruptly and jumped out of Miley's side.

Miley opened her eyes when she felt Lilly jump out of bed, she looked at her friends face, it was in shock, then she remembered what she felt just a while ago and she kept her eyes on Lilly not to sure if she should ask or just let it go. Neither girl moved until Lilly broke the silence.

"Um mom said dinner would be ready soon so um, you go get washed and we'll wait for you." Lilly turned to head for the door as Miley took the quilt off of her body.

"Lilly."

"Yes Miles?"

"Close the door and sit by me please."

*sigh* "Miley I…"

"Sit."

"Ok" Lilly walked to her side of the bed and sat down but not really wanting to face Miley.

"Look at me Lil'" Lilly slowly looked up at Miley caring eyes and small smile.

"Lilly is ok, I'm not mad at you for well, um kissing me like that, I understand and I know you're going through so much right now it's hard for you especially to even know what emotion you want to take over, you don't even know what is it exactly that you want, well no you do but it's still hard for you Lilly Bear."

"Miley I don't know what came over me really honest I don't know, it just happened I don't know how it happened I really don't I know it was nothing too big but it sure was something I truly am sorry and I also know we both need time but Miley I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold it off, I know I can do it, I've done it for years but for some reason it seems 20x harder now."

Miley gave her a small smile and took her in her arms as Lilly placed her head in the crook of Miley's neck this time instead of the blondes lips she felt her tears on her neck.

"Shh is ok Lilly Bear, My Lilly Bear, no matter what happens I'll be here, I know you feel deep profound feelings for me and I feel them to for you, so sometimes until we both are ready to take that step, things might slip is ok, is ok Lilly Bear."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No baby I'm not I'll never be mad at you." Miley said softly as she took away the other girls tears with her thumbs, then she placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled at her kindly.

"Come on let me get washed up and will go eat K"

Lilly nodded not trusting herself to speak just yet. Miley gave her another sympathetic smile and went to the bathroom. Once done in there they both went to the kitchen.

**Ok guys I'm leaving it there I'm still sick I'm sorry if it has a lot of errors but right now I just don't have it in me to fix it. Leave a review if you wish and Happy Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys I wasn't going to UD so quickly today but…My Very Dear Friend Croaker001 birthday day is sometime this week_(This is an old AN so his birthday is nowhere near now)_ I just forgot when exactly, but the point is this is for him especially since he has been my most faithful reader, follower, Alerter and most of all my most prized reviewer he really is, this is not to diminish any of you guy's reviews no, but he has been truly loyal to my stories and he has even taken under his wings Because You Live sense I could not continue it, so this chapter is definitely for you Croaker001 hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or its characters or its trademarks. Their owned by Disney and It's a Laugh Production. No part of this story is sold in whole or in part to other parties. No profit is made with any portion of this story as a whole or in part.**

Lilly and Miley were on the outside deck drinking fresh quizzed Lemonade and just being content. They sat on a double people swing seat. (You know those that look so pretty in the country sides that are usually white well picture that) Lilly had her head on Miley's right shoulder as they swung slowly back and forward.

"Hmm you know Miles we should make this our week end get way every week end."

"Hmm it sure sounds nice, but we can't though perhaps every other week or something we might be able to." Miley said looking down at Lilly with a smile.

"Hmm My Miley." Lilly told Miley as she kissed her shoulder, then she kissed it again.

"Hmm careful Lilly your dad might come and get us." Miley said as Lilly switch gears and sat on Miley's lap straddling her, with both legs on either side of her lap.

"I don't care" Lilly said with a low husky tone. She then proceeded to kiss every inch of Miley's face, forehead, nose, cheeks, eye lids and just about every ware until she, kissed her lips softly and slowly at first but she depend it by throwing herself more into Miley as the taller brunette held the blonde by her waist. They continued like that for a few more minutes until Miley had to break it off by pushing Lilly slightly off her.

"Lilly we cant not yet, please understand I know you and I both know we shouldn't do this now, please Lilly Bear. You know I love you even more than life itself but we can't at least not yet." Miley said looking at Lilly in the eye but with both her hands on the other girls hips.

*Sigh* "I know Miles is just so hard sometimes and I have no idea why I just can't control myself lately is as if I don't control my body or anything, if I wasn't me sorta, well is not that I'm not me is just *sigh* I need you so much Miley, more than I thought I could ever need, want or desire someone ever in my life and well I just don't know how…" Lilly's lips were trembling with uncertainty and sadness.

Miley rand her hands through Lilly's luscious blonde hair as she said "Aww My Lilly Bear you don't have to feel like you can't control it or afraid of what you feel, you wanna know a secret?"

Lilly nodded, Miley got close to Lilly's ear to whisper making sure none could hear just in case, "You're the only one that can make me completely wet in the south region."

"What?" Lilly asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a "what the fuck are you talking about" look. Miley laughed hard at that reaction she should have known Lilly would react that way to that little confession.

"Lilly you make me horny now you get it?"

"Oh." Lilly said completely embarrassed as she hid her face in between Miley's neck and shoulder. "You know you should have said that in my ear just in case either one of my parents heard, they don't need to know that." She said softly making Miley's skin tingle and tickle al at the same time, sending some shivers down her spine. She just put a stronger grip on Lilly's waist. They stayed like that just enjoying that closeness for a few more minutes until they both figured it be best if they just went inside to hang in their room alone so to speak.

For some reason when the girls went inside the cabin, neither Heather or John could be seen or heard any ware.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Truscott you guys in here?"

"Yeah sweetie I'm washing some clothes, your dad went to the market and by the way next time you two want to get all cuddly try not to give your father a heart attack." She screamed from the laundry room. Both girls blushed very heavily.

"ok mom" Lilly said very embarrassed. She took Miley's hand in hears and they both ran to their room and closed the door. Lilly got on top of the bed laughing and Miley just rolled down behind the door laughing just as hard. When they both got their bearings they figured it was safe to say that this whole taking it slow deal was going to be harder than they first thought but, it was sure going to be fun "trying" to not be so close and touchy with each other.

"Gosh Miles my dad probably wants to kill me now or worst you, oh and if he tells your dad what will he do."

"Nothing he knows how I feel about you Lilly, I have been feeling this way for you for quite some time, the fact that he saw me and Jake not being well a couple he suspected something was up, at first he thought it was something that Jake did so he confronted him, but I said no that it wasn't him it was me and well I had to tell him. Jake knows and as a favor I still "date him" she said using air quotes.

But is just for the public he prefers to be alone for a while and this is the only way girls kinda don't throw themselves at him. They still do even with me there I just laugh at it now and make fun of him. He's a nice guy once you get to know him he's been listening to my whining of you and Oliver being together for like months and well he put it all together really. He's quite smart I have to admit, but something tells me he likes Mikayla now though not sure, they have been hanging out, she's is nice to Miley but Hanna is another story I just wonder what will she do if she ever found out the truth."

"Wow Miley so much stuff has been going on with you too. Well yeah I mean Lil' you and Oliver sorta deserted me too along the way, I guess that's why I just couldn't bring myself to invite you guys to some of my last concerts and Jake came by instead he never stayed too long but it was still nice having dinner with him afterwards he would take me, not Hanna to nice restaurants and I loved it, I mean sure as Hanna I get to go any ware I please but it's nice to be pampered too as just plain Miley Stewart."

"Wow there Miles you're not plain, you're way more than that my Miley, always will be, but gosh you have been feeling crappy lately too huh, I've also been a crappy friend I should have noticed this or ask something." Lilly said rising slightly from her previous position of lying on her bed and sitting just looking at Miley strait in the eyes since the girl was right in front of her just sitting on the floor with her back on the door.

Miley just shrugged and went to sit beside Lilly and placed her right arm over the other girls shoulder.

"Hey is ok Lilly Bear is fine it happens you had Ollie to attend to so no worries baby." Miley told the other girl as she nuzzled her hair and took a little of her sent in her nostrils. "Gosh you smell so good."

"So do you My Miley." She said smiling but with a little twinkle in her eyes, she then gave her a light peck on the other girl's lips. Miley looked at Lilly intently as she softly passed her tongue over her own lips unconsciously. Lilly did pretty much the same but she also bit her lower lip. That was pretty much all Miley could take so she pressed her lips on Lilly rather hard, but she soon lowered that pressure and started kissing the other girl softly and sweetly. Lilly moaned into the kiss not wanting it to end.

For once it was Miley who dove in; she had to keep in mind what she just did for a next time. As she thought this a small smile broke on her lips while still having a kissing assault on her lips by the other girl. She wanted in to get much deeper so she entangled her hands in Miley's brown locks, as soon as that happened Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck and she slid her tongue over the other girl's lower lip asking for entrance.

Of course it was granted and they both moaned a deep throghty moan when their tongues touched each other and danced within their mouths, trying to battle for dominance but not really caring too much for that at the moment, after fifty minutes of heavy making out they both broke to catch their breaths.

"Wow Oliver can't never even come close to that, dam Miley you're… really good." Lilly said in between breaths.

"You're not…so bad…yourself." Miley said and then she kissed the other girls forehead quickly and then she put her own forehead against the other blonde girl's forehead as they kept trying to steady their breathing.

"We should go to… um your mom and tell her. I mean if you wish to because if not I'm ok with making this our little secret though I dought is much of a secret if half the world already knows."

"Huh yeah we can tell her but not today how about tomorrow I want this to be just us today."

"Ok Lilly Bear, My Lilly Bear and none else's"

"Hmm was their ever any dought I would be someone else's Lilly Bear, My Miley."

"Well…you were with Oliver Oaken for months, and months, and months almost a year…" Miley said doing hand movements in her own Miley Stewart kind of way.

"Oh shut up you know as well as I do I was never his Lilly Bear, I was his Lilly-Pop but that's about it." Lilly said chuckling slightly at that thought.

"Yeah well I guess your right. But right now I want to take a nap girl you took the wind out of me. You may not be a singer but God you sure do have the lungs of one." Miley said in he dramatic sort of way as she made her way to her side of the bed and moved the quilt so Lilly could get in beside her.

When she did Miley quickly put her arm protectively over Lilly's stomach, but Lilly moved a little so now she was facing Miley and she had her own arm around the other girls torso, as she cuddle deeper into Miley and buried her face on the other girls chest just a smich. Miley smiled a little, kissed Lilly's head and felt right to sleep. Both content with each other.

Outside their door stood a very snoopy but happy mother of in her eyes two, though at the same time she knew she had to not think of either girl as sisters that would just be disturbing. All she hoped for was when John heard the happenings he would not blow out at Lilly nor Miley, he had a lot to explain from this morning and late afternoon. Though she thinks he'll be fine after he faints to the floor. She chuckled at the thought and shook her head as she went to her room.

**Ok there you all go I know I said I would make them go slower but lets face it we all need some good Liley loving! So there you all go especially you Croake001. This is still for you though and everyone who has fallowed, alerted, favorite and reviwed.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok here is a new chapter of My Lilly Bear. Thanks for the patience of waiting guys. I hope this new year is filled with many blessings, love, happiness and good stuff for all of you. Oh and how exiting the next season of Hanna Montana for us Liley Fans they're going to be roomies! But I'm confused by one thing are they going to be in college or still in high school.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Lilly and Miley were still fast asleep when John came back from the Mini-Mart just a few roads down.

He and Heather were in a nice dispute, ok not so nice.

"Heather I just can't understand why, why would my baby be with a girl?"

"Well John you know just let her be happy with Miley, she's a good girl plus she's been through enough as it is. She's pregnant and well Miley gives her something to look up to ok."

"I just don't know I mean they're both so young ok, not really that young but I guess if she makes her happy, I'll try to accept it but it's not something I'm too thrilled about."

Heather smiled at her ex and father of her only daughter. "That's all you can do."

The girls were starting to get up, they washed up and went to the kitchen.

Lilly smiled at her dad and gave him a hug and a kiss on his right cheek. "I'm glad you back daddy so what are we eating?"

"Well your father brought some nice meats the ones you like, I'm just adding condiments to them so then your dad can make them on the grill, like you love."

"Hmm yum, my mouth is watering."

"Yeah you and your meat loving ways." Miley said smirking at Lilly.

"Oh such you know you love me either way."

"Uhu sure you keep thinking that." Miley said trying not to laugh.

Lilly gasped with fake surprise and hurt in her voice. "Oh so you do not love me? How could you Miley!

I even invited you to my cabin, my secret cabin at that."

"Aww come on Lilly Bear you know I'm joking." Miley told Lilly with a thick southern accent.

Soon they were going back to their houses. John took Miley to her house and dropped her off there. Both girls promised to call each other as soon as they could, today.

They went to the Truscotts house and put everything away. John would stay to buy some stiff for the baby like a crib, a bassinet, a little baby bath and a high chair.

Heather told him they would need those for the new addition to their family.

"Ok but Lilly should come to pick what she wants."

"Of course but will tell her tomorrow."

"Ok Heather."

When Lilly got the chance she called Miley and told her that they were home, and that tomorrow she would go shopping with her dad, "How boring is that going to be and I don't even know why?"

"Don't worry Lil it'll be fine."

"I hope so well I better go I need to go have dinner."

"Ok well bye, My Lilly Bear."

"Bye Miles I Love You."

"I Love You Too"

Ok guys leaving it here sorry it's so short but hey it's something hope you like it. Review.


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter of My Lilly Bear hope you all enjoy please review and thanks to all those who have reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't won or sell any or all parts of this story or its characters or show Hanna Montana.**

Lilly woke up in the morning and he dad gave her, her oatmeal and eggs. Soon they were off to the mall.

"So dad what are we going to buy?"

"Baby stuff like a crib, a basinet and high chair and a few other things like that"

"Oh but why doesn't mom come with us? Or Miley"

"Because I want to do this with you besides we hardly ever spend time together anymore Little Lilly."

"Ok dad I guess you're right but I still think mom should help"

"Look don't worry we're going to Baby R' Us."

"Ok well ok."

"Good."

They listen to some music in silence the rest of the way there.

When they got to the store they looked around all the baby stuff. Lilly decided on a white crib with little yellow, blue and pink heart over the head part of the crib and the handles. Then she picked a rocking chair that was also white, then a baby high chair that was wood coloring and a white basinet. Then she picked out some baby bottles that she took with her, bibs that could be for boy or girl and some baby PJ's that could be for boy or girl, yellow and green. Just to have a few things, also some dipper bags. The changing table was also white form the crib and rocking chair package. The furniture would be sent to her house in two days by some men that John already had paid the stuff for; he would leave the rest of the money to pay the delivery to Lilly and Heather.

"Well Lilly at least you got some stuff you really liked I'm happy for you for that the rest you can ask for, in your baby shower."

"Will I have a baby shower?"

"Perhaps you mom and Miley will do one if not at least you have the basics."

"Oh alright by the way thanks dad for all of this I don't know what mom and I would have done if you did not come and support me and her but mostly me." Lilly then hugged him from her seat, John's eyes watered up and he whispered he loved her and that he would always support her no matter what.

Once home Miley was there to talk to Lilly and watch some movie in the living room.

"Hey girlfriend what you doing it's a nice surprise though." Lilly said while she hugged Miley and gave her a sweet peck on the lips real quick.

"Yeah well your mom said it was alright I wanted to make sure I could come over."

"Silly goose you know you can come over any time."

"Yeah but your dad is never here so… anyways what did you buy and what is Baby's R, Us?"

"A store where they sell baby stuff, I bought a baby crib, high chair, rocking chair, these baby bottles, dipper bag, dippers and a few other things the rest will be sent over."

"Oh wow ok, we'll remember to leave some stuff for me, dad and Jackson to buy for your new little addition."

"Yeah I will no worries."

Soon the girls watched Beauty and the Beast, afterwards Miley ate Lunch and left to go help her dad with some Hanna stuff and do homework. Lilly got tired and went to take a nap, for the first time in her life she was taking a lot of naps.

Heather smiled at John and thanked him for all that he has done.

"No problem Heather she's my baby too."

"I know is just is nice having you here John I wished you lived closer especially now but you know I never wanted you to live so far away from us."

"I know but my job and my new wife is hard is not the same and I'm waiting for my next baby you know"

Heather sighs "I know, I know."

"Well I better get everything ready so I can go to the airport later"

"Yes you should."

John left the kitchen and started packing, he would miss his baby girl but he had another life too so it was just hard though he promised Heather he would come visit more often and he would surely come when she gave birth or was close to give birth to his new grandchild. He still wanted to kill Leroy but he couldn't so he punched a hole in the wall instead he just hopped that none saw it.

When John left Heather took Lilly and Miley out to dinner on a small date so to speak she left them at the restaurant and Miley paid for everything. Lilly ate a chicken with lime and potatoes, Miley ate some Lasagna. They ate some vanilla flan and called Heather to come pick them up. Miley's car was still being repaired and Heather did not want Lilly driving until a month after giving birth that was a fight all together but in the end Heather won.

When they got home they decided to stay over Miley's house and so they slept together in Miley's bed. They watched some Camp Rock and Lilly ended up falling asleep a lot faster than Miley. Miley smiled at her and brushed her fingers through Lilly's hair to just sooth her more and Lily ended up snoring softly. After the movie ended Miley fell asleep holding Lilly in her arms.

**Ok there you guys go the next chapter will be the surprise baby shower you'll see hope you liked this new chapter please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here is a new UD I'm sorry for not doing it sooner, been busy with school work and junk. Anyhow thanks to, .Idiot-21 for being my Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters or trademarks; they belong to Disney Channel and it's A Laugh Production and someone else. No in fragment is intended not part or whole part of this story is sold to any first, second or third parties. No profit is made with this story.**

Lilly was looking at herself in the mirror and seeing how much she had grown in three months, ok her belly had grown in three months, it was pretty round and it stuck out of her but not much, it was just like her having a basket ball almost, she still had more months to go, 6 months in fact. She sighed and went to put on her black dress, with little pink flowers, even though it was not a maternity dress, it was spacey enough for her to use, though both her mom and Miley told her she needed maternity clothes, she just wanted to refuse for as long as she could to buy some, though now she thinks is a good idea she did go shopping, like Miley had told her it would be a girl only shopping spree like old times. "Yeah like in the old days we would go buy maternity clothes." She thought out loud.

She went down the stairs slowly, she felt she had to, now that her baby was growing more inside her, plus she knew she could not afford a bad trip on her feet.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie how are you? Ready for school?"

"Mom why do I need to go? People just keep staring and whispering behind my back, now I'm not one to give a rats behind what they say. It's just, I care since they are speaking of my child being a bastard he's not a bastard just because his father is one." She stuck her fork on a small piece of egg and she took a bite.

"Hmm I know but you need to socialize, get out of the house and most importantly, you need to go to school to learn Lilly, now more than ever. It's for the both of you, especially if you intend to keep him or her."

'Yeah I know, it's just hard mom, that's all at least I get to go to school, plus this girl named Fiona has been pregnant for two months, though her and her guy are getting married she still is going through some of the same teasing and junk."

"Hmm, perhaps your father can make a call to your school, or I can go and speak with the principal if you want."

"No that will make it worse in class everyone is put in check and Oliver, Sara, Miley and yes even Joanie defends us both, Fiona at least has her guy Jacob with her too. He takes her books and stuff, I have the rest of my friends helping me too, it's just I feel so hapless sometimes. I even, well anyways I need to get going Miley is here, bye mom." Lilly gets up from the table gives a kiss on her moms cheek and takes off, making sure her back pack has everything, it's in one of those wheels with the ropes you put together. She thought that would be best and is manageable and that way it did not look too childish.

"Hey, so how are you feeling today?"

"Like crap, just get going."

"Okaay, well Hannah is going to have a signing in three weeks. Would you like to come?"

"Are you crazy? Lola can't be pregnant that would ruin Hannah, plus I don't want to deal with any of your fans. I can ask Joanie to hang with me, or Sarah or something like that."

"Well I was thinking you could stay in the Hotel and we could go to a nice spa and nice restaurant, just us no Hannah or Lola, but I would need to get you there, you know Vegas."

"You're headed to Vegas? I can't fly Miles I'm three months pregnant, and thanks but no."

"Okay but Jackson can take you by car it's not that far. Listen you don't need too, I just thought it would be a good distraction."

"I know Miles, I just don't feel like it, perhaps we can just hang at yours and have a day spa somewhere in L.A?"

"Sure Lil, we can do that." Miley said, a little defeated though since it concerned what Lilly felt was best, it was just a little drawback. She had planned a weekend get way for them, especially for Lilly but that idea would now be switch to being in sunny L.A. Thankfully she did not make any reservations, now she could look for a five to three star hotel for them she figures a five star would be best, as it would have all the works and they did not need to leave their hotel at all, one that had a 20 hour mall.

The girls arrived at school, where Miley helped Lilly out of the car and with her books. Lilly just keeps walking straight ahead, she just desperately wants school to end for today, but it hasn't even started. Lilly went to her locker, opened it put some books in, and closed it but not before retouching her peach lip gloss. Miley had given it to her to cheer her up a few days ago. It did make her feel pretty and she needed that feeling, the feeling that she was still the same young teenager, vibrant, alive and having the world in front of her to conquer.

_Well at least I can get an education and hopefully be able to deal, with my friends by my side. _She thought as Miley continued chatting with Sarah and Joanie.

"Hey Lil you ok?"

"Hmm yeah, what were you saying?"

"That we need to get together, so we can figure out what to do for Prom Lilly Bear"

"Prom?" Lilly asked, with a raised eyebrow and a not so sure look.

"Yeah we said we'd go, remember?"

"I don't know Miley look at me, I don't look like I should for Prom and I don't want my memory of Prom, to be with this big belly. I love my baby, but not my body and I just can't." Lilly said, as she softly burst into tears.

The others went scarce, as they threw sympathetic smiles at Miley, as she held her girlfriend and tried her best to make her feel beautiful, confidant and more like the Lilly she'd always known and loved.

"It's ok Lil, you'll look beautiful and if you really won't like to go, we won't. We can have our own private Prom, just the two of us."

"Really Miley? I mean we have both been talking about Prom our whole lives and are we really going to miss it, would you really do that for me?"

"Yes, that and so much more." Miley said, smiling down at Lilly and giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Come on we should head to class, we are already ten minutes late."

"Good idea and Mrs. Harper is such a pain, at least with being tardy." Lilly said, as she hooked her arm with Miley's and they continued on their way.

Classes went ok, not much teasing, plus Lilly's truth came out a few days ago when Oliver needed to fess up of what happened, well sort of, not because of him. Though many guys and girls thought so, but because of Lilly, so they could stop calling her a whore and slut. In the end, some sympathized, others did not believe it, while others could care less. Some guys congratulated Oliver for being "The Man". He just shook his head and left them all hanging. He left the cafeteria just to be engulfed in a hug by Lilly.

"Thanks for defending me, I needed my friend back."

"Well I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you, I should have never spoken of you the way I did, I know that now, I should have known then too, before my girlfriend you were my best friend, so I'm so sorry Lilly." He said, as he cried softly on her shoulder.

"No you are my best friend, I knew you'd come to your senses. How about we get out of here? We can have lunch at Miley's."

"Yeah daddy is making prime rib TN, BBQ style."

"Are you really speaking to me?"

"Hey at least you realized your huge mistake, plus if Lilly forgives you and what after you just did, I think yeah we can be friends now, best friends, we'll have to see."

"Sure Stewart, like you don't want a ride on the Ollie Trolly."

"No I don't."

"Hon, she doesn't care about the Ollie Trolly, she's interested in the Lilly Bloom."

"Oh gosh Lil that's so cheesy and corny and so very, very true." She said ,as she put and arm around her other shoulder and gave her a peck on Lilly's lips.

"Hmm."

"Hey can we join you?" Joanie said to the three musketeers.

"Um sure why?"

"Well, because no one should be treated like a bitch, especially when worse bitches don't look at the mirror."

Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Joanie had their mouths hung open at what Saint Sara had just uttered through her mouth.

"Wow Sara… I… wow sure."

"Go Sara!" Joanie exclaimed.

"Well it's quite true." Sara said, as she pushed her eye glasses back up.

"Lets go, Daddy is probably making the ribs just now."

"Oooh, your dad's TN Ribs yum! I have to admit even though I was a veggie lover, your dad changed my mind."

"Yeah he does."

Lilly got out of her revere and stared out at the passing houses, she knew life would be hard, but she was once again glad she had such good friends. They decided to get together at Joanie's house, Jake would be joining them since he was coming back to school to finish, during the semester he gave his work to the teachers through the school's internet program for online courses, it was not something used like college, it was more of a way for students to give in their work if they ever had to be way for school for X amount of time, like in the case of Jake and soon to be for Fiona she was a junior, but she had to leave school due to some minor complications. Lilly wished she had that option, but she didn't at least she could sort of socialize.

"Hey Ollie."

"Hey girls." Ollie jogged sort of, to the girls and helped out with their book bags.

"My Ollie, you're starting to be all gentle men like." Lilly said, with a smile.

"Well I think I was a better guy then I was, anyways I have chips, sodas, candy and a shit load of homework, lest just wait for the others and we can begin."

"Ok." The girls sat on the sofa, with Lilly lifting her feet up and resting them on Miley's lap, as Miley gave her a foot massage.

"Ooh gosh thanks Miles, it hurts walking sometimes, it's going to get worse isn't it?"

"No, it's going to be ok Lilly Bear."

Lilly sat up, placed her hand lovingly on Miley's cheek, making her look at her. She gave her a long loving kiss. "I love it when you lie to me in that sense, we both know it's only going to get harder, but I love it that you're always trying to make me feel better."

"I'll always make you better Lil, you're my world nothing else matters except for your baby."

When Oliver saw all this he decided to leave the living room and get some more soda, in that moment though Joanie, Sara and Jake with Mikayla, came in. "Oh Boy." Oliver said, when he saw Mikayla getting out of Jake's car.

"Hey Jake, why is she here? You know about, well you know." He whispered in his ear.

"Yeah but she won't be that way, in fact she quit her record label, she wants to get her GED and go to college and forget about all of that world. She might continue to act though, but only when she can."

"I don't know that this will go ok."

"Don't worry dude, they've already met"

"K, well lets go in, oh but we should make sure those two aren't."

"Oh my, you two should rent a motel." Mikayla had to voice her opinion, with a smirk planted on her face.

"Huh?" Both Miley and Lilly looked up to see the whole group looking at them with either surprised, smirking, thumps up or just covering their faces like, well only Sara was doing.

'Guys we don't need to stare."

"Sorry." Both girls said, blushing and trying to put their hairs and shirt, dress less wrinkled and messy.

"It's ok, at least we did not see skin." Mikayla and Joanie both said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda."

'Ok cool here's one." Mikayla told Joanie, handing her one from the table.

"Wow where did you get her?" Joanie asked Jake.

"My last Hollywood party."

"Hey Miley, Lilly how is the baby doing and most importantly, how are you feeling Lilly?" Mikayla asked, after she gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"The baby is fine and I'm ok, at least morning sickness has subsided quite a bit, meaning now I need to pack the pounds."

"Hmm, well if you want my dad is a gynecologist, so he could help out if you need like prenatal vitamins and things like that."

"Cool I'll keep it in mind, right now I'm taking a protein, vitamin and fiber, plus some other junk."

"Cool I think that's for you to gain weight, at least a good enough weight that's healthy for you and the baby."

"Yeah that's what my doctor said."

"Good." Mikayla nodded, then she went to sit with Jake on his lap, Joanie and Sara sat on the floor next to the coffee table and Oliver took the other arm chair and they started doing their work.

**Ok guys, leaving it here. Hope you all like it, please review thanks! This story has offcially gone up to chapter 23 and still more chapters to come soon! Oh and if you're reading Chance Fate chapter 6 willbe written soon I hope.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm here again writing a new chapter for you guys. My faithful readers and reviewers, glad to see you're enjoying this story, it will take a while for everything to turn to normal. Anyways thanks to, .idiot-21 for being my Beta. Her stories are awesome and I'm not just saying that because she's my beta either. Also, check out some of –DreamScheme- stories, lita rocks LbC, AlvinFan07, Croaker001, itmeansnothing, and a few other good writers, it will be worth it seriously. The Liley community writers are the best writers in this whole thing and I've read my fair share of Slash Fics, but Liley is by far the best one.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own a little sentence in any of the scripts or any of the characters?**

Lilly and Miley were still at Oliver's with the rest of the group, they had finished with their homework and now they were all just enjoying hanging out, eating chips with all sort of dips, sodas and in a while Pizza would come.

Lilly though, was half way to falling asleep. She still seemed to sleep a lot during the day, though school did not permit much sleep time. Some teachers let it slide, especially when she had morning sickness. Miley just kept running her fingers through her silky blond hair, making her more relaxed. She gave her small peck on her forehead every now and then, she loved everything about the girl with her head on her lap. In her mind and heart she was as perfect as she'd ever been, though Lilly did not feel 100% secure of herself, she knew she would soon, once she held her baby in her arms for the first time. She herself could not wait to find out what it would be, boy or girl. Lilly was not sure weather she wanted to know or not, but more than likely she would want to know, she's just too afraid she won't be the best mom for her son or daughter.

"Hey Miles, she fall asleep again?" Oliver asked.

Miley looked up at Oliver with glazed over eyes almost and a soft smile, she nodded slowly then continued to look at Lilly as she slept.

"Wow it's like we're not even here." Sara said, softly.

"I don't think we ever were, I think they always belonged together, I was just too stupid to see it." Oliver commented, smiling at both his best friends one since Kindergarten.

"Hmm it's nice to have that." Mikayla said, smiling at the two other young ladies.

"Yeah." Jake said, reminiscing to when he and Miley were, but he too always knew something more was there than words could ever say.

Soon after some movies, jokes, fun and games, the group of friends headed all back home, Miley asked Jake for some help on a good L.A. hotel he could suggest, but Mikayla told her to go to the one her mom co-owns. She would make sure she gave them a nice enough room, she could not get her a suite but something close to that.

"Just make sure it has a good spa and all that stuff, that's all I want. Hannah could probably ask, but I figured I don't want Lilly to go through that, not on her mini vacation you know and thanks Mikayla, I more than appreciate it."

'No problem, besides my mom used to do that for all my friends who used me, so why not a friend who really is one, especially on how much you love Lilly and she loves you too you know."

'I know, I just want my Lilly Bear back, she's some where in there, but she's not coming out of that state of mind."

"She will, you'll see." Mikayla said, smiling at Miley.

"Well gotta go, see you soon."

Miley and Lilly arrived at Lilly's and Miley helped her out, well she helped her with her book bag, but Lilly told her to leave it in her car.

"Ok, so what would you like to do now?"

"Give birth."

"Nooo wrong answer, besides you have six months before that happens, so what would you like to do."

"Um, we can watch TV. How about Baby Stories or something much more happier like Saw II."

"Saw II, really Lil's?"

"Okay Baby Stories or Puppies 101 that's better."

"Sure baby, want me to make you something while you get comfy on the couch?"

"Hmm, make me some hot coco, with Hazelnut Cream and whip Cream please. Oh and make me some pudding ice cream."

"Ok baby." Miley went to the kitchen and made two cups of hot coco, with the Hazelnut Cream and milk, she mixed chocolate pudding with chocolate ice cream, in a bowl and brought everything to the coffee table, in front of the sofa. Though she knew for a fact she would not have the chance to eat much of that pudding/ice cream. She put some colorful sprinkles on top, so maybe that could sheer Lilly up some.

"Hey Lilly Bear here is your pudding cup."

"Hmm wow, thanks Miles. Don't you want some? We can share." Lilly said, with half her mouth already full.

"Okay we can share." Miley said, as she showed her the spoon she held behind her back.

Lilly chuckled and fed some to Miley. Caught off guard, Miley almost choked but laughed none the less, it apparently did the trick and that was all she wanted.

"Thanks Miles, for all this, I know I've been less than cheerful lately, but this is just hard for me and I'm only three months pregnant I swear it's almost as if I had two instead of one, I'm huge don't you think?"

"No baby you're fine, the doctor said you are doing fine for your term. You're gaining the weight you need and everything seems fine. What more do you want?"

"My life back, my life where I can skateboard, go surfing, my life damn it! That bastard took it from me! He took everything." Lilly said, starting to cry on cue and Miley just engulfed her in her arms and let her cry it out for a while.

"Look Lilly, yes right now you can't do what you have always loved, but in six month you will hold in your arms the best thing you will ever hold in your arms, the one thing that you will always love no matter what, at least that's what my momma used to tell me."

"I know Miles, but it still sucks in a way. I'm not sad because of the baby, I'm just mad on how it happened, you know that and yes, Oliver said he was sorry and Leroy is in jail, but it still does not change the fact on how it happened." Lilly told Miley, as she rubbed her still growing belly.

"Yes that may be true, but at least you're having a baby, look at the positive."

"I know."

"Good, want to go to bed?" Miley kissed Lilly's lips softly.

"No lets watch some TV, how about that show, The Nanny?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Hmm it's nice enough, I don't feel like seeing well junk."

"Okay."

And so they watched TV in each others company only.

**Okay leaving it here I was going to post this for Valentines but I just finished it at 3 am and well sorry guys been busy today. But please guys review and thank .idiot-21 for being my awesome beta and um please check her stories out, as well as all the others mentioned above. Oh and in case some of you are reading Croakers001, Because You Live, I wrote that story originally I just passed it to him to continue, I had to many stories at the time, plus I could not write about the subject. Well that type I can read about young/adult relationship not write about it. Unless it's like a crush type of thing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been real busy with my life. Its been something else lately, but here is me trying too have an update for all of you, hope you like it. By the way Happy Birthday to Emily Osment she turned 18 yesterday and she said thank you to all those who wished her Happy Birthday! So it made me smile too, to feel she was grateful for us Fans, wishing her well. Thanks .idiot-21 for being my Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hanna Montana is the sole property of Disney and It's A Laugh Production. I make no profit with this or any part of this story. No part or whole parts of this story is sold to third parties. The song lyrics of When I Look At You, are the sole property of Miley Cyrus.**

Miley and Lilly were driving towards Los Angeles in Miley's car. Lilly had her window down letting the wind blow her hair all around.

"So Miles where exactly are we going?"

"To Mikayla's mothers hotel, well she co-owns it it's the Rivieras Hotel. It used to be her family's, but her grandfather left it to both her and Mikayla's uncle."

"Cool, so is Mikayla going to be there?"

"No she might come visit sometime during the weekend for lunch or dinner, is that ok with you?"

Lilly nodded as she said. "I don't mind at all."

"Would you like some music?" Miley asked as she turned on the radio.

"Uh how about we put on one of your songs?"

"Like which one?"

"When I Look At You, I have to admit Miley that song is wonderful. I think even adults might like it a lot."

"Thanks it means a lot coming from you." Miley said, as she took Lilly's hand in her right and kissed it softly.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's are long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me  
All I need  
Every breath, that I breathe  
Dontcha know?  
You're beautiful

Yeah yeah..

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I cant find my way home anymore  
That's when I,  
I I look at you  
I look at you

Yeah yeah..  
Oh oh..  
You appear just like a dream to me

When they had arrived at the hotel's entrance, the bell boy helped the girls with the bags, Miley was told where she could park. She did as directed and went to the lobby to check in at the desk.

"Welcome to the Rivieras Hotel, may I know your reservation name?"

"Yes it's Stewart, Miley Stewart."

"Ah yes, you have the mini suite, here are your keys, one for you and one for your friend. If you loose one please don't hesitate to call the desk, we'll be sure to give you another one. Your room number is 852."

"The eighth floor, Miley that's way up there."

"Is there an inconvenience?" The desk man asked.

"No of course not, Lilly they have elevators."

"I know but what if there's an emergency?"

"There won't be any so don't worry, would you like to change rooms?" Miley asked her apprehensive girlfriend.

"No it's ok we can stay in that one." Lilly said to Miley.

"Ok then follow Thomas, he will be taking you to your room and your bags."

"Ok thank you sir."

Miley and Lilly followed the bell hop. They went on the elevators that were at the center of the hotel and up they went. When they arrived, Miley opened the door for them, she was surprised to see the room was pretty big, not a suite but big enough it even had a small love seat on one end, the bed was at the other, the small kitchen with a microwave, a small fridge, coffee maker was next to the small love seat, the bathroom was in another room so to speak, it had a medium size Jacuzzi/Bathtub. All in all Miley loved it, and so did Lilly, even if she did not say much. She did like the Jacuzzi/Bathtub and was looking forward to getting in to relax. Miley gave a ten dollar tip to the bell boy and closed the door.

"So Lil do you like it? We can watch TV, order movies, um go to the shops, dinner and everything, Lilly?" Miley looked at Lilly, who was taking off her stretched jeans, and bright pink blouse.

"I love it Miles, but I was thinking _we_ could take a nice hot bath in that Jacuzzi." Lilly told a stunned Miley, as she made her way to the tall brunette, stopping right in front of her and giving her a long passionate kiss, making both girls moan. Lilly started unbuttoning Miley's light blue blouse taking it off her arms, Lilly then helped Miley with her jeans as she continued kissing her non-stop.

"Hmm, Lilly what's up?"

"I'm just so sorry for being so depressed lately, you've been trying so hard, so well, plus you still think I look beautiful?"

"You've always looked beautiful Lilly." Miley told Lilly as she rubbed her small, yet growing belly making Lilly shiver and moan slightly, as she closed her eyes.

"Make love to me Miles." She whispered with a low tone making Miley smile, as she started to kiss her girlfriend lovingly. They slowly made their way to the queen sized bed, Lilly's legs hit the edge of the bed. Miley helped Lilly get comfy on the bed, then she slowly started to kiss her cheeks, forehead, lips and neck, making Lilly tilt her head back a little.

She kissed her shoulder and arms to the tip of her fingers. She then continued kissing her chest down her belly, making sure she kissed every inch of it. She took off her bra and then she took off Lilly's. They continued making out topless and loving the feeling of them so close to one another.

After one hour and a half of making love to each other Lilly was asleep in Miley's arms, cuddling close to her. Miley was just looking at Lilly's sleeping figure.

Even though she was tired she was too over excited to fall asleep, but she knew Lilly was too tired, especially now. She knew if she had not been pregnant she probably would have continued. She kissed her sleeping girlfriend's head that was resting on her chest. She knew Lilly loved listening to her heart beat, since she knew it would be a while she decided to take a nap, she might as well.

**Ok guys hope you liked this chapter sorry it has taken me so long to UD. Hopefuly I'll work on a new chapter for this soon chapter 24! Also any ideas you may have for Chace Fate tell me. I will also be UD Solitary Comfinement soonish hopefully I'll work on a new chapter for that also i have too many stories up but first thing is to finish Oliver,Lilly,Miley story with chapter 4 ebing the last one. Tha nks guys and sorry so sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks to my crummy mood, I decided to cheer myself up by Updating this story. So send me reviews to make me feel even better, at least to know you're all still interested in this story. Wow bribery, who would have thought or is it pity? I've never known the difference between the two.**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta .idiot-21 for fixing my terrible, horrid, grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters thanks.**

Lilly started to stir in her sleep and yawned a little, she looked to her side to find two very lovely blue eyes looking right at her and a cute smiling face. "Hey Miles, did you sleep well?"

"Hmm, I never had such a wonderful restful nap in my whole life, while keeping ya' in my arms after we made love for the first time. So yeah Lil's, I slept just fine."

"Hmm good." Lilly said, smiling at the other girl and giving her a nice long, passionate kiss, making them both give out a low growl, but soon both had to stop for air.

"Thanks Miles, for being such a great best friend and girlfriend." Lilly said, smiling at her while brushing Miley's hair with her fingers.

"It's my pleasure Lil."

After the girls got washed up, dressed and ready to go to dinner, Miley thought that since Lilly seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood, which she was extremely glad of, she would take her to a nice little Café that they passed by on their way to the Hotel.

"So where are we going to eat?" Lilly asked Miles.

"Well that little Café we passed by, Little Rose Café."

"Oh ok cool, it will be like a nice date night huh?" Lilly said, as she smiled sweetly at her.

"Yeah Lil it will be, it already started a few hours ago."

When the girls arrive at the Café, they went to a booth at the back. The waitress gave them the menus and asked for what they would like to drink.

"I'd like coke with lemon please." Lilly told the waitress.

"I'd like the same, but with little ice." Miley said.

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

"So Miles, what would you like to eat?" Lilly asked her girlfriend.

"I don't know yet, I'm thinking a nice burger with the works, you?"

"I think a nice hot soup and a sandwich."

"Hmm ok, no salads?" Miley asked Lilly.

"Yeah a small Cesar Salad would be nice." Lilly told her.

They soon got their drinks and ordered their food.

"I've always liked this with lemon, don't know why."

"Yeah I've always known I like it because you told me about it."

Lilly smiled at her with a sweet twinkle in her eyes.

The food arrived and they started eating while playing footsies underneath the table.

They decided to order some key lime pie for the both of them, Miley switched seats to sit next to Lilly while they ate, and fed each other on occasion. After that, they decided too go to a cute little park, two roads down where the Café was. A lot of families were sitting there with their little kids running not too far. Miley and Lilly decided to sit on a bench, next to a tree, in front of a fountain. Lilly rested her head on Miley's right shoulder, while Miley and her held hands.

"Can you imagine when the baby is that old?" Lilly asked Miley, as she watched two kids on their tippy toes looking in the fountain, they were about four to six.

"Yeah, you're going to be a great mommy you know that?"

"I hope so Miley, I sure hope so." She said, as she rubbed her growing stomach.

"You'll see baby, you will be a great mommy." She said, as she gave her a sweet little peck on her lips, making sure not to be too obvious, do to the families present.

After a nice evening, they went back to the hotel to take a nice hot bath in the jacuzzi, before going to bed.

**Ok guys here is this chapter. It's not really eventful, but it was hard for me to write, but since it's a mini vacation I figured a nice little date for the girls was pretty cool and they needed a relaxing day and night.**

** I've been in a not so good mood and well, don't expect something to be up too soon. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter anyways and if you're still interested in the story in general please, and thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is an UD to My Lilly Bear hope you all enjoy it. ****. Thanks to my lovely Beta idiot-21, who also happens to be my lovely site editor, she's been doing a wonderful job on all of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. It's owned by Disney Channel, It's A Laugh Production's and someone else. No part or whole parts are sold to third parties. This story is for entertainment only, no in fragment is intended. If two people of the same sex being more than friends and one being pregnant bothers you, then don't read. Though if you're reading this far then I'm sure you're ok with this.**

Lilly woke up to the smell of coffee, and even though she usually loved it, now it made her sick.

"Oooh Miley, why must you drink coffee? Can you take it outside please."

"Ok, but first give me a kiss." Miley said, going towards her with her coffee cup, and bending down, giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hmm thanks Miles, now take that smell out of my room." She said, pinching her nose in disgust and trying not to hurl this early in the morning.

After Lilly calmed down she got out of bed, went to the bathroom, got her bladder empty, then got into the tub/Jacuzzi to take a warm bath to get freshened up and relaxed, before going to have brunch with Mikayla in one of the Hotels restaurants. She was looking forward to it, just hanging with her girlfriend and Mikayla, whom' she liked quite a lot as her dear friend. Plus she thought her and Jake made a beautiful couple to be envied by anyone, especially the in crowd people.

After she had bathed, she dried up with a nice warm beige towel, with the HR insignia and went inside the suite to get some clothes. She decided on a nice white sun dress, that had cute little red hearts all over with spaghetti straps, and a medium little bow at the back. She did her hair by taking part of it on her left side and putting on a beautiful medium heart hair clip to hold that part up.

"When did you get even more beautiful?" Miley said, startling Lilly a little as she made her way inside and wrapping her arms around the blond girl's waist, kissing her cheek softly.

"Well I figured it's about time I felt beautiful, and you pretty much make me feel beautiful." Lilly said as she turned around in Miley's arms and gave her a loving kiss, which turned passionate in a matter of seconds. If it wasn't for Miley's coffee breath, she would still be kissing her, but she pushed her away.

"Um Miles, go wash your mouth please, can't stand that taste." She begged.

"Ok, ok I'll go be back soon, in the mean time I made you a nice hot chocolate and there are some croissants with grape jelly and butter." Miley said, pointing to the kitchen and grabbing her jeans and a green blouse, with white polka dots.

"Yum, you always get those, thank you Miley." Lilly said to her, as she went to the kitchen and made her croissant, also heating her hot chocolate a little, since it got a bit cold from being made a while ago.

After the girls were done and ready, they left to meet with Mikayla at the Sun Ray's Restaurant, as they knew she was waiting for them at one of the nicer tables at the back.

"Hey girls, Lilly you look gorgeous, I see this little get away is working." Mikayla said, as Lilly and Miley gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down in front of her.

"Hmm well, Miles makes it fun and thank you again for getting us such a nice room, I mean Miley pays for it but you know." Lilly said, drinking some of the water that was just served. Mikayla just kept smiling at her and Miley, who was just ogling over Lilly.

"Yeah I see, well dears I'm glad you have liked it so far, you still have till tomorrow so it'll be good. So what would you guys like for brunch, it's on me."

"Well I want Eggs Benedict, some nice fluffy pancakes, bacon's, sausages, French toast and apple juice." Lilly said. Mikayla just smiled, she knew the other girls always had an appetite and it was nice to see she was getting it back, especially for the baby.

"I want Pancakes, nice butter milk with chocolate chips; love those, some bacon and toast." Miley said to Mikayla. Mikayla then asked the waiter for their Brunches, she also asked him in secret, to make a small chocolate and macadamia cake to be sent to their room.

The girls kept talking, when the food arrived they ate almost everything. Well Lilly ate everything and what Miley left on her plate. Miley smiled at this, because it meant Lilly was getting back to her old self, slowly but surely. She was right, this is what Lilly needed to feel happy again. She was glad Mikayla helped her out and that it was working.

After they were done, Mikayla suggested they go walk around the city. They agreed and left after Mikayla paid and Lilly left the tip of ten dollars. They left the hotel in Miley's car, till she parked on one of the side walk curbs and they went to all the little stores. Lilly did buy some little stuffed toys she liked, but Miley insisted she didn't, that she'd buy it, so she compromised. Lilly bought the little stuffed dolphin and panda bear, while Miley got the little pink pig and cute little cow. Mikayla just smiled at them, Lilly was going to be good mom, not because of what she could buy, or all the material things the baby would most definitely get, but all the attention, love and affection he or she would receive.

They continued on their way and both Mikayla and Miley decided to ask Lilly, "Hypothetically" what she liked from that store. She saw some nice baby blankets, some cute rattles and baby jammies. Miley also saw some good baby crib sheets that would be useful and she knew Lilly would like, so she put them on layaway, as she did with the other items. Mikayla would pick them up later today and keep them till the baby shower, which was still months away, but they knew they had too pick stuff up little by little.

"So now what do we do, how about we go get some ice cream?" Lilly suggested.

'Sure babe lets do that. What would my cute, hot, new momma want for ice cream?" Mikayla said, wrapping one of her arms around the other girls waist, while Miley held Lilly's right hand.

"Pistachio, it's so tasty and creamy. Oh and coconut too, how about you Miles?"

"Hmm, Vanilla Bean with Chocolate, is that alright?"

"Sure, we'll get that right over there at Hagen Daz."

"Wow, are you serious?" Lilly said, with her mouth hanging open.

Mikayla smiled at her and nodded, while still smiling at her cuteness.

"Cool, I should have been friends with you sooner." Lilly said joking.

"Hey you're friends with me." Miley said, in a fake hurt tone.

"Oh no, you're more than that Miles. Besides, no Hagen Daz has anything on you, trust me sweetie." She said, then gave her a quick kiss on her lips, then gave her another one, then it turned pretty hot.

"Well if you want too go to your hotel room it's fine with me, but just so you know, you are making those preteen boys get a hard one from your lovely display of affection." Mikayla said, smiling and nodding to the other side of the street were in fact, three boys, no less than ten years old were staring open mouthed at the girls.

Lilly blushed and hid her head on Miley's chest and Miley just looked at them and smiled, took Lilly by her waist and continued on her way to the ice cream shop. Lilly sat down on a table chair, Mikayla sat next to her and Miley picked the ice cream up for the girls. Mikayla just ate a hot fudge sundae. The girls laughed at some of the things Jake had gotten himself into the past few months, as did Mikayla, with some crazy girls that wanted to be in the film, so they promised him a nice spa in turn for some free screen time, well they got in but they did leave their faces red, for two days. Thankfully it was something that passed.

"Oh wow what people will do for freebees. Mikayla why did you both stoop to that? I mean it's stupid, real stupid even for you guys." Miley said, as she continued to lick her ice cream.

"Yeah but we thought hey we don't need to pay, plus they did not have lines just background so in the end it's not that bad. But yeah we were stupid." Mikayla said.

"Yeah, but now you know better." Miley said chuckling.

"Hey um, can we go now? I'm tired and I want to take a nap." Lilly said to Miley, with her eyes all droopy.

"Sure babe, I'll go get the car, you guys wait here." Miley said, as she got up and went to get the car.

After a little while Miley came back, she helped Lilly up and Mikayla helped by opening her door and sitting her down, strapping her and sitting herself on the back. Once back, Mikayla said her goodbyes and left. Miley kept her left arm around her waist, as Lilly kept her right arm around Miley's, as they went up the elevator.

"Thanks Miles, this has been the perfect mini vacation."

"I'm glad Lil, I'm glad you're happy and relaxed." Miley said, as she opened up the bed room suite. Lilly gave a chaste kiss to Miley and went straight to bed to take a nap under the covers. Miley put the bags of the baby items they bought, in her suite case, then she went to bed with Lilly, to hold her and take a nap as well.

**Ok guys leaving it here, next chapter the girls are back home after this nice vacation. Expect for some stuff to happen in a few chapters further ahead. Please review, they make me real happy. Oh and check my **_**Emily Osment site.**_** Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

** Old AN: Here is a new chapter of My Lilly Bear. I know it's been so long since my last update, but with being sick in the Hospital in early April, and then having to do my final project that I got a 90 in, I had to stop writing these for a bit. I hope you don't mind and continue reading and reviewing. Also a few important notes:**

**#1 Read all of my beta's new stories and old, she's great at it. And my good friend's experimentalgirl17 stories and review them please.**

**#2 I've posted a new story called Solitary Confinement, it is sort of based on some of my personal experiences in living a very lonely life when it came to making friends and being part of some group in school, though it goes to the extreme outcome though not by far, the difference was/is I end up in a normal hospital.**

**#3 I will be collaborating with my beta on a new story based on an idea I had, though between me and her I'm sure she'll perfect it. Here is a slight preview, so when it's up you'll know: Miley Stewart is a well known singer that wants to go on tour in Europe, but because her record label did a merge with another record label, she must now sing as a duet with Lilly Truscott to represent their new label company Twin World Records. Both girls aren't thrilled of the idea and want out. Completely AU.**

**New AN: I will continue with this story and all of my other ones along with some new I'm curently owrking on. Please stay tuned, subscribe and alert. I hope you all like this and continue to like this story I have up to chapter 24 done and I will work more on it soon. Please continue reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any or all parts of Hannah Montana, please don't sue me I just use it for fun.**

Miley and Lilly had been back from their trip about three weeks and were just hanging with Mikayla and Jake at Jake's house, Oliver and Joannie were on a date, Sarah was doing something with her parents to save the rain forest of Mexico or something. Truth be told they did not know what she was up to anymore, they hardly saw her even at Lunch.

"So Lilly how is that belly growing?" Jake said to Lilly with a smile.

"Hmm it's growing, I'm going up to five months already and well, I can't wait for it to be over you know." Lilly said while rubbing her growing belly and scratching it, with her feet up on the coffee table outside. They were on the patio that was quite big and had two hot Jacuzzis and a huge pool with a water fall.

Since Heather was working double time in order for her to take a few weeks off to help Lilly when the baby came, Lilly had been staying at the Stewart's and today they were all staying with Jake and Mikayla at his house. His parents were there, they thought it would be better than to leave four teens and one of them being pregnant was not a good idea. Robbie Ray had to fly to Tennessee because of family related health problems with his mother in law. Since her husband had just died a few years back and Susan was dead as well.

"You mean give birth right?" He asked a little concerned with what she meant.

"Oh yeah, I mean it's just uncomfortable when I try to get up, take a shower, wash my hair, just everything and man I thought when I skated I sweated, but this is worse. I mean I sweat at night so much and then it's just hard, why do people want babies again?" She asked him smiling slightly with a raised eyebrow.

Jake laughed and moved his right hand from his chin in a shrug like manner. "I would love to answer that for you Lilly, but I'm a guy, what would I know?" In that moment Mikayla and Miley came with the snacks and drinks for all four of them. Mikayla sat on the chair next to Jake, while Miley sat next to Lilly on the patio sofa. It was white with wood borders and arm rests.

"Hey, so Lilly how are you feeling, want to go inside the pool, after this?" Miley asked her girlfriend as she handed her, her cold apple juice.

"Uh, perhaps later since I bought that one, maternity swim suite why not. Plus it's just us four no one else is here, it's not like the beach where hot surfer dudes are present and can ogle my beautiful pregnant body, except for Jake though." She added a wink at him just to continue the teasing.

"Hmm you better watch out Mikayla, Jake might have a hard time staying faithful to you once he sees her in the black and white swim suite, I mean she is my hot pregnant girl."

All three of them laughed till Miley kissed Lilly making her stop laughing. "Hmm you are the most perfect girlfriend Miley Ray, I'm lucky to have you, you know that." She said to her and she gave her another soft kiss. Miley smiled at her as she slowly opened her eyes to look at Lilly's shining blue eyes.

"Okay how about we take this pow wow to the pool." Jake said, motioning for them to go to the swimming pool.

"Yeah at least let them change first then you and I can go." Miley told Jake and Mikayla.

"Okay let's go Jake." Mikayla said taking him by his arm. After they had changed they went to the pool, Miley and Lilly had gone to the guest room where all three girls were staying in, it was big enough for all three of them. Miley had already changed and was now helping Lilly with hers. "Come on Li the other arm baby."

"I hate being treated like a baby." Lilly said in a huff.

"Now you're not a baby you just need a little help with the arm strap that's all." She told Lilly, then gave her a kiss on her right cheek. Lilly smiled at her and they went off to the pool. When they arrived Mikayla and Jake were making out and they stopped when Miley cleared her throat, Jake and Mikayla looked at both Miley and Lilly and Jake whistled at Lilly, "My Lilly, I think Miley was right, I just might leave Mikayla for a pretty looking thang like you." He wiggle his eyebrows at her.

"Who knows, maybe I'll turn into a lesbian just for you Lilly." Mikayla said to her smiling up at her, as Miley went down the steps first then gave her hand to help Lilly down the steps. Lilly had a black and white stripes going diagonally, the white stripes shone a little.

"Hmm if I knew I was this hot while being in a bathing suite, while pregnant, I'd walk like this in the school halls every day." She said as everyone else started laughing. After some time in the water having fun, Miley and Lilly were underneath the rock that had the water fall, making out quite heavily. Then they thought they should take it to their guest room, hopefully Mikayla and Jake were busy else were.

When they got to "their room" they took off their wet swimsuits and kept kissing each other as Miley slowly guided Lilly to the queen sized bed, as she put her down gently, she rubbed her growing belly softly kissing her along her jaw line, then her neck sucking underneath her pulse point, softly making Lilly moan and thrust her hips a bit up, but sadly they did not make the contact she wished for. She kissed along her body every single place, she took her nipples in her mouth and gave them soft squeezes, but she mostly sucked softly, kissed her way down till she got to Lilly's special area. Lilly moaned out in pleasure from Miley's attention.

Since she had grown quite a bit it was harder for Miley, so she made it all about her and made sure to give her everything she wanted, she always ended up herself by just rubbing her intimate area against Lilly's thigh, either one. A few thrusts were about right for her. She then proceeded to cuddle and kiss Lilly some more.

Mikayla had done the slight mistake of coming in when they were busy with each other but left real quick unnoticed, she went laughing to Jake and he asked what happened, when she told him he said perhaps they should take the same quo so Mikayla laughed and said "Yes" and kissed him passionately and they made love to one another.

Luckily they all changed and got dressed before Jake's parents came back from work.

After a few more days Lilly was back in the Stewart's home her mom still worked too hard for her to have time off for when the baby came. Hannah had a concert to do, so Lilly ended up going, but as completely a new persona, not as Lola but as Lola's sister Jasmine who got pregnant after going to a party. Yeah they all knew it was too much, but they could not have Lola pregnant.

"Hannah, you sure this is a good idea?" Lilly said looking at herself in the Hannah mirror, she had a red wine colored wig but nothing else to hide her, she had her regular pregnancy clothes and a pearl necklace and pearl ear rings and a ring on her index finger that also had a little small pearl on top.

"Yeah I'm sure Lil don't worry, we can also just drop Jasmine and say you're Lola and how it happened which is true, listen I'm sorry about this Lilly but I have to do this benefit concert. I promised I'd do it like months before all this happened, I promise I'll make it up to you." She said to her as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist that was now rather large.

"You don't need to make up for anything Miley, I love you and you love me and the baby, what more could I want?"

"I'm just sorry no one could stay over with you, Joannie had to misbehave with Oliver this week."

"Oh Miley, Oliver was ready for a dog to say yes, so Joannie is a good second." Both girls laughed at the pun but they both knew it was true.

"It's just he was, no they were both stupid. Why on earth do it in his mom's patrol car? I mean really." Miley said as they walked out of the room, through the hall and down the stairs Robbie went up to help Lilly down the steps.

After the concert, they all went to the limo, but it was packed with so many people, it was hard to move through the mass of people even though Roxy opened the way for them to pass. Mikayla was already boarding her limo with Jake, when they heard a shot, Hannah looked around but could not find Lilly.

"Lola, Lola!"

"Mile get down." Robbie asked his daughter.

"No I don't see Lola." She kept running around with people, pushing and shoving with the all the sudden chaos. When she found Lilly, she was holding her abdomen scrunched down holding to a fire extinguisher

"Oh My God Lilly!" Miley screamed when she saw Lilly holding her abdomen like that and trembling.

"Miley get down there's a shooting." Lilly said softly.

"Forget that, we need to take you to the hospital now." Miley said as she tried to help Lilly up.

"Miley!" Lilly screamed when she saw Hannah going down slowly after a bullet hit her.

**Ok leaving it here. I was going to add more, but I thought I'd leave it in a cliffhanger this time. Why? Because if not it would be too long of a chapter, sorry but please review and I'm so sorry for the long wait and the extra long AN, but I needed to post it hope you don't mind and if you actually read it thanks really, thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok here is a new chapter of My Lilly Bear. Leave me a review. I know big cliff hanger before, but a little note, I don't remember how far along Lilly is, but let's pretend she's like 6 months pregnant and two weeks, so this can move along.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or sell anything.**

Miley woke up in a hospital room, she saw her dad asleep on a chair and then it hit her, Lilly. Lilly got hurt, but where was she? She tried to speak, but hardly could, so she tried again. "Daddy, Daddy…"

"Hmm Mile, you, oh my God you're up, my baby girl is fine." Robbie said, hugging his little girl softly and crying on her.

"Dad water." She choked out.

"Oh sure." He said, getting her some water and helping her drink it. When done she asked were Lilly was, how was she.

"She is fine and so is the baby."

Miley looked at him wide eyed. "What, she had the baby? But isn't early for her too? Dad what happened, why?"

"Well they had to do a c-section on her because she was bleeding too much, from getting shot on her thigh. If she kept at it, she would have gotten in danger and the baby. Now Miley, the baby is fine, she's in the NICU and well, Lilly is recovering fine."

"I want to see her, take me to where she is right now." Miley said slowly getting up.

"Now Miles you need to rest, you lost a lot of blood, please we'll go see the baby later."

"I want to see Lilly. I need to see her and see she's alright, please dad, please? You would have done it for mom." With that he sighed and helped her out, brought a wheelchair and took her to see Lilly. When they got in to her room, Lilly was asleep. Miley asked her dad to leave her there and she would call him.

"Alright Miles." With that he left his daughter with her girlfriend. Miley took Lilly's left hand in her own and gave it a soft kiss. She fell asleep with her head on Lilly's stomach on her chair. Lilly started stirring and slowly woke up. She looked down and saw Miley had her head on her still big belly, even though she gave birth a day ago. Lilly woke Miley after shaking her softly.

"Hmm, what? Oh my gosh, Lilly you're alright, I thought I lost you." Miley said as she started kissing her.

"Hmm it's nice seeing you're alright, I thought I lost you too. I gave birth to her Miley, she's gorgeous but she's so tiny Miles. I fear I'll break her, but they say she is going to be ok, that a lot of babies are born that little. She weights 1 ½ pounds and she is 10 cm long, she's so tiny Miley, I'm scared. I know they say she'll be fine, but I am scared, so scared." Lilly said sobbing.

"Shh Lilly, she's going to be a fine baby, she's going to grow strong and healthy you'll see. She has you for a mom, baby." Miley whispered softly.

"Her name is Meredith." Lilly told her, with some tears.

"Aww, Lilly that's a beautiful name."

"Meredith Miley Truscott." Lilly told her smiling.

"Wow Lilly, you did not have to give her my name." Miley said with more tears in her eyes.

"I wanted too silly, now she'll have a part of both of us." Lilly got slightly up and gave Miley a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Lilly and I can't wait to see her, I'm sorry I…" Miley was shut with a light kiss on her lips from Lilly.

"It's ok, the important thing is you're alive Miley, you can see her grow along with me." She said smiling up at her softly.

"Yes I can. We both can." Miley said and kissed her passionately.

"Yeah we can." Lilly said smiling again as sleep took her.

**Ok leaving it here guys, review. I know it's a short chapter I hope you like it. Yes I know Lilly gave birth real early and there was no baby shower, but there will be just with the baby there. So lets go along with it shall we. I could not wait till she gave birth and well I'm impatient. Plus I think this makes things more interesting.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok here is another chapter of My Lilly Bear. Hope you guys like it. Also check out Crys and mine's new collab and my new story, Lilly's Discovery and check out experimentalgirl17 stories like, The Academy and Crys's stories of course, who is also my lovely beta. Thanks Crys for fixing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own squat I only wish I did. I make no profit from any of this.**

Miley woke up in her own hospital room. Last night was too much for her, but she wanted to go and meet Meredith Miley Truscott. She ate her breakfast and this time she was met by Lilly, being wheeled to her room.

"Lilly hey, you are up." Miley said smiling at her.

"Yeah of course, I'm taking you to see our baby." Lilly said, giving her a quick kiss on her lips, loving the taste of Orange juice on her girlfriend's mouth.

"Cool lets go." Miley said getting up, but failing getting off the bed.

"Ow there Miles, you are still to weak." Robbie said, grabbing her by her elbow. He helped her to her own wheelchair and the nurses pushed them to the NICU. When Miley saw the babies there she thought her heart would break and she was about to die, but then Lilly pointed at her girl, Truscott was the name.

"Come on Miley, she's been waiting for three days now." Lilly said as she touched her baby with her finger. Meredith started to whimper softly, then she grabbed Lilly's finger firmly and strong.

"My you are a strong one baby; yeah I have your other momma here, would you like to meet her darling?" Lilly said as she motioned Miley to get closer, she looked at her and told her to put her hand in the same way she had it. When Miley touched Meredith for the first time, she felt her skin was so, soft and frail, she could see her veins and arteries and so many other things. She thought where to be hidden from the naked eye.

"Gosh Lilly, she's beautiful, but she's is so, so tiny it's crazy. You sure she'll be alright?" Miley asked looking at Lilly, but Lilly was too transfixed in seeing her baby, for the first time she ignored Miley on purpose, yet not so purposely.

Miley smiled at Lilly. "She's beautiful isn't she Miley?"

"Of course she is, you're her mom."

"He he Miley, Oliver is coming today with Joanie. Jake and Mikayla will come the next day. Jake told me not to worry about the bills, that he would take care of it, daddy is getting here today at midnight. I heard he got drunk like really bad when he found out. Mom called him from here and he almost got here through the phone." Lilly said.

Miley smiled thinking back at those old Bugs Bunny cartoons, but it faded when she saw Lilly's tears coming down.

"Miley she's going to be ok isn't she, she will be ok, right Miley?" Lilly said, looking at Miley with sad puppy dog eyes. Miley took her in her arms and kissed her the top of her head, then she said, "It's going to be ok, she's a fighter baby just like you." Miley said to her, Lilly's hair almost as she ran her hand lovingly over Lilly's hair.

After a few more moments with her baby, the girls were wheeled back to their rooms. Miley told Lilly to keep having faith, that all would come out good at the end.

Three more months passed and they were ready to take, Meredith Miley Truscott home. It had been a very tense, grueling, long three months for everyone. Jake did as promised and he paid for Meredith's bills. Something Miley almost cried because Lilly would not let her pay for them.

But she reasoned with her, she told Miley that they would need the money to take care of Meredith during the upcoming years and that she would need special care for a very long time from what the doctors told her. One of her lungs collapsed and her heart was tilted to the right.

So Miley agreed and Jake told her that he knew what this meant for her, but that he was not planning at all to take her place in Meredith's life or Lilly's, he just knew they needed the help.

Heather opened the door and let her daughter bring in her already much bigger granddaughter. She weighted 6 pounds 4 ounces. For Lilly, Miley, Heather, John and everyone else who had seen her at the NICU, she was a big baby, but in fact she was still small.

Lilly held her with both her arms, cradling her lovingly and almost afraid that she might break, but she took her straight to her crib. It was high enough for the baby not to get hurt, but low enough that Lilly could reach to her quickly. She was still asleep and Lilly covered her little body with the pink blanket, that had little white clouds all over it. She looked at her lovingly with more love that she thought possible.

Heather and John came slowly in and stood behind her.

"Hey Little Lilly, you should go to bed it's right next to hers." John told her softly.

"I will dad, I just want to look at her. She's home daddy, she's safe now and she's alive dad." Lilly said starting to cry, she turned around and buried her face on his chest as she continued to cry softly, out of happiness and relief.

"Yeah princess she's home with us, and between all of us she'll do fine. Now I can't be flying over here now that Jeffrey was born, but you, your mom and especially Meredith, need something that I can help with, then you call me and I'll do everything I can."

"I love you daddy." She said softly.

"I love you too, now come on and get some sleep." He said to her, leading her to her bed and tucking her in like if she was still a baby herself. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and left. She fell asleep faster than the past three months, most of which she did not even sleep as she just cried all night, even in Miley's arms she still could not find comfort, not knowing if her baby would make it.

Lilly was able to sleep for only two hours, since Meredith started crying, more like whimpering like a little kitten or something. Lilly woke up instantly and went straight to her, she picked her up being very careful, not to hurt her more. She had scars almost all around her body, on her chest, thighs, arms and one on her head.

"Shh baby mama is here, mama's got you baby shh, I know it hurts my love, I know." Lilly said stroking her, left to right, softly in her arms and kissing her softly on her head, hoping that would calm her. It did a little and then she started crying again. Heather came in to tell her she might be hungry.

"You sure, well yeah." Lilly said seeing as though Meredith was sucking as much she could Lilly's thumb. Heather helped her get situated comfortably on her rocking chair, and Lilly took off her buttons from the top of her shirt and helped her daughter get her well wanted meal. Meredith suckled on Lilly's left breast with a lot of eagerness, but soon stopped because it was to much for her. Lilly just held her and hummed to her the song Miley last sang, When I Look At You. She started suckling again and Lilly pressed her upper breast like the nurse taught her, so it would be easier for her to drink her mother's milk. After twenty minutes she was done. Lilly held her up to her chest to burp her and she did softly, twice.

Meredith looked up at her with a small smile and she grabbed some of Lilly's hair. Lilly smiled at her and kissed her face."Hmm Mama loves you, she loves you more than anything in this whole world."

"Even me?" Miley said at her door, smiling at both of them.

"Miles that's not fair." Lilly said, looking at her offended by the thought.

"Lilly chill, I was just joking. I want you to love her more than me, always she comes first and foremost not me, screw me you know that."

"Really Mile? Because I would, but right now is not an opportunistic time." Lilly said with smile at her girlfriend, but soon her eyes where back on her baby in her arms.

"Can I hold her?" Miley said timidly.

"Gosh, of course Miles, you don't even have to ask." Lilly said, handing Meredith to Miley really carefully. "Hold the back of her head, there you go." Lilly said, still looking at her while Miley held her close to her.

"Hey there Meredith I'm Miley, I love you so very much and you've got the best mother in the world, you know that?" Miley said to her with a tear going down her cheek. Lily got up after she had closed up her buttons and with her thumb, took out Miley's stray tear and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"I love you more than what you could ever imagine, Miley Ray Stewart, I could have not gone through all this without you in my life, and as my girlfriend." Lilly said with her right arm around Miley's waist and her left hand on Meredith's head, as she kissed Miley with all the love she could muster. They broke the kiss and Miley handed Meredith back to Lilly's waiting arms, with love and affection.

"Hey baby, hmm come on lets take you to the living room to see Grandma and Grandpa."

Meredith smiled sorta, but it turned out to be a little gas. Lilly laughed at that and Miley just smiled.

It was time for bed and they were trying to give Meredith a bath, in the baby bath on the kitchen sink.

"Miley no, we need to be gentle with her. Just use the wash cloth as I showed you before."

"Look Lil, why don't I hold her and you give her the bath." Miley said to her, all nervous like.

"Hmm ok." Miley quickly put both her hands, holding Meredith so Lilly could wash her. Lilly did wash her up real softly. Then she took the light yellow baby towel, with the baby towel hat, and wrapped her real good and took her to her room, that was next to the kitchen. John made his old office to her new baby room, where both Meredith and Lilly could sleep in.

"Okey dokey baby, lets dry you up and go beddie bye." Lilly said in a cooing voice. She dried her up real nicely and then she put on lavender baby lotion and some violet perfume. Then she put on her light yellow baby PJ. After she took her in her arms, so she could sit on the rocking chair and start feeding her for the night time. Miley came in and closed the door, after she had cleaned the baby bath. She stood at the door, looking at Lilly adoringly as she fed her baby and looked at Meredith with so much love and devotion, that Miley thought she was a goddess on how much she glowed. Miley knew she had fallen in love with Lilly ten times more over with her, though she never did stop loving her.

After Meredith had been fed and was asleep, Lilly put her to her crib and covered her up with her blanket and Lilly got under her covers, with just her button shirt and panties. She was too tired for anything else. Miley took off her jeans and got under the covers with Lilly, who turned so she was facing Miley.

"Hey." Lilly said softly with a tired smile.

"Hey to you too Lil, you look so beautiful." Miley said, placing her right hand on Lilly's left cheek and rubbing her cheek with her thumb. She leaned in and kissed Lilly with all the love she could show her. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and tangled her legs with Miley's as they continued kissing, tasting the inside of each others mouths, moaning softly. Lilly broke the kiss and sighed in content.

"I love you Miley." Lilly said, pressing her face on Miley's chest.

"I love you too Lilly Bear." Miley kissed the top of her head, wrapped her arms around her waist and fell asleep holding her in her arms.

**Ok guys leaving it here. I hope you all like it, review please. I was going to make it longer, but I'm too tired, anyways guys here is baby Meredith Miley Truscott. Also guys I am going to UD Lilly's Discovery real soon, so watch out for that one if you're reading it, also thanks loves.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, here is a new long overdue chapter of My Lilly Bear. I'm sorry I have left it hanging, I've been busy with a new move. I moved to another country so, well it's an Island, but still is a long way, so yeah sorry guys. Hope you like this, little Meredith is a bit older now, like 7 months old, so a bit of her personality will shine k.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hannah Montana or its characters, they and it belongs to Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Production. No part or whole parts are sold to anyone, NO profit is made. No in-fragment. **

Lilly was preparing Meredith's baby bag, since they would be going to Mikayla's for the long awaited baby shower. Though now it was easier since they knew what baby, Meredith Miley Truscott really needed, as well as what Lilly wanted and needed. Miley had Meredith in her loving arms, as she bounced her a little in them and gave her kisses on her tummy, making her giggle as babies do.

Lilly smiled to herself as she heard her little baby girl laughing with Miley. She felt good, knowing she had Miles with her and that Meredith had taken to her, like a duck on water so to speak. Miley could not get enough of her, neither could she, though sometimes they both wished they had some alone time, perhaps tonight they could get it, if Heather offered, but she doubted that.

Miley gave Meredith to Lilly's open arms, as Miley helped Lilly put all the things in her car, so Lilly could ride in the back, with Meredith in her baby seat. Once Miley was in the driver's seat, she turned her head to look at Lilly and the baby.

"So ladies and well little, little lady, where too?"

"Mikayla's house please. Oh and Miles, stop at the grocery store so I can get some baby food, Meredith is hungry. Plus the pediatrician said I can start some fruity flavored ones."

"Ok baby we'll do that, oh and Lil...?"

"Yes Miles?"

"I love you."

Lilly smiled, with her eyes twinkling and said, "I love you too Miles."

"Ok let's get this show on the road." Mikayla's song, falling down started playing on the radio and the girls loved it, even Meredith since she recognized her voice and Miley's when she sang as Hannah Montana. She would laugh and try and take the voice out of the radio. Everyone laughed at that. The funny part was, one day, when Miley came in as Hannah, that Meredith was perplexed as to why this blonde woman, who sounded and smelled like her other mom picked her up. In the end she started fussing, she was just beginning to go to bed anyways.

They had arrived at Mikayla's, who opened the door for them. Miley had the bags while Lilly held the baby carrier with Meredith in place.

"Hey girls and how is the cutie, how's the cutie of this whole entire group huh?" Mikayla said, as she picked her up and raised her, as she started to giggle from the up and down movements. Then she cradled her in her arms. Jackson came over and hugged his sister and other little sis in his eyes and heart and helped them with their things.

Everyone started to gather to see the new baby, because Aunt Dolly, Grandma Ruthie, and Maw' Maw had not seen her till now. Neither did Uncle Josephine, who was Lilly's uncle, who was gay. He and his partner came by for this occasion, as did Lilly's new step mom and half brother Alex.

"Ok, ok guys let the new mother and her new baby girl sit in the big chair, so she can view the things we got her and for her us to play some baby games." Robbie announced.

"And we all know who will win those right…" Miley said sitting down next to Lilly and Meredith.

"Jackson." Everyone said at the same time.

"Hey I have grown some." Jackson said, protesting in a whinny voice.

Everyone laughed and soon everything began. Mikayla, Joannie and Sarah, brought the ordurves and all the yummy food. Thankfully Sarah did not bring out the organic stuff, though for the baby she made some nice, fruity puree banana, apple, mango and peach were just some of the different ones and strawberry, those were her gifts to Meredith. Lilly was thankful for one of Sarah's compulsive, healthy habits. She even asked her how she made them, so Sarah was beyond happy to tell her.

"Thanks Sarah, I may not like this sort of thing for me, but for her it's one of the best ideas you've given me." Lilly told her, genuinely happy.

"But Lilly, you should eat like this too." Sarah said kindly.

"Nah I'm ok, thanks though." Lilly said again, as she gave the other girl a hug.

Oliver came next and he gave baby Meredith three new rocker, skater shirts and one pink frilly dress. The shirts said "Mama's Rocking Babe" with a little guitar and the skater one said, "Jumping The Fence For Mommy" Lilly laughed and thanked Oliver for knowing that side of her. Even now she loved it and asked him where he bought them and he told her not to worry, he would get some more for her.

Joanie actually gave her this cute, little skate board and Lilly looked at Jonnie like she was nuts. "Uhh Joanie, she's not skating yet…"

"I know, but it does not mean she won't. Besides, I thought it'd be perfect for when she's ready, hey at least I did not get her a surf board." Joanie said a little offended, but she did give her more of those shirts that Oliver gave Meredith.

Jackson gave her a Hannah Montana shirt and one of Lola and another of Lola and Hannah together. "Hey she has to love them right… well perhaps she will one day." Oliver, Mikayla, Jake and Robbie tried hard not to laugh because they knew the truth. Joanie rolled her eyes, she still did not like Hannah Montana.

After a few more people gave what they bought for Lilly's new baby, Oliver's nose picked something up.

"Ewww, Jackson why did you rip one?" Oliver said, pinching his nose.

"Hey I did not." Jackson protested.

"No it isn't Jackson it's Meredith. Pee woo baby, pee woo we need to change your diaper. Where can I change her Mik?" Lilly said, picking her baby up, trying for her not to be smeared.

"Over here in my bathroom, see you can use this to change her, it's a table, but we can put on these towels so it won't be hard on her." Mikayla said, putting on the table, really good, expensive towels.

"Mikayla no, those are expensive and she pooped." Lilly said astonished by her doing that.

Mikayla shrugged and said. "It's ok, besides I need to do the best for my goddaughter. I still can't believe you did not ask Miley for that."

"Well she knew the reason, she know's that in the event that neither her or I are alive, that she needs to be well taken care of, besides she'll have you and Oliver. This is what I want, so she knows better then that to go against it." Lilly said as she placed Meredith on the table and held her so she would not fall. She put the clean diaper beside Meredith's feet, then she started opening her onesie and her dirty diaper.

"Pee woo, my you sure eat good." Lilly said and Meredith baby shrieked and giggled for her momma and for getting cleaned. Lilly laughed and was happy to see her baby happy too. After she came back with her baby smelling clean, thanks to the baby powder and just beaming with her baby smiling at everyone for being there for her and for Meredith. Miley surprised everyone with a 1,000 dollar gift card from Channel. Everyone was stunned and by all means overwhelmed, including Mikayla and Jake, but she said that it was nothing. Though Maw' Maw refused to take it, as did Robbie, Aunt Dolly and Heather. John Truscott gave it to Lilly and Miley, so they could splurge and have fun. The guys kept it and Mikayla did what Godmother's would do, she would spend it all on Meredith, plus some more stuff. At the end they all ate yummy cake and Heather took Meredith home, so Miley and Lilly could go have fun with their friends.

**Ok guys I know, odd place to end it, but the next one will be completely worth it. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to all those who read, review, alert and fav it. I also want to thank all those who alerted my new story, When I Look At You. Thanks to Crys, for being my Beta! Also check out my, Emily Osment site in my profile page, in the homepage. And check out and join HMFanfiction, a free Jonas zone, with no Jonas brothers to be found it's all Hannah Montana Fan Fiction, www dot hmfanfiction dot com.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok guys here is my attempt to this new chapter of My Lilly Bear. I hope you enjoy it even though it's very short.**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing, make no profit. Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel and It's a laugh productions.**

Miley and Lilly were on their way to a little spot outside of town, where cars could park at and look down at the view. Knowing that Lilly and Meredith were still not up to do much and Meredith consumed much of their time, Miley thought this would be a nice place to be alone, just the three of them. The baby shower was hit, though Heather took Meredith with her, Lilly and Miley ended up picking her up because she just did not sleep if she wasn't with her mom's nearby.

"I'm so sorry Miley, that we had to bring her with us, I don't mind having my baby all the time with us but…you know I wanted some actual alone time with you." Lilly said with a sigh. Miley passed her, her food that they picked up on their way there. It was some Burgers from Burger King, with onion rings, hot apple pie and coke.

"It's ok Lil, I don't mind having her with us." Miley said looking back at Meredith, who was fast asleep in her baby car seat. "Besides, I love both my girls."

"Aw Miles." Lilly said leaning in to kiss Miley. It was a peck at first, but then Lilly moved so she could hold Miley, while she gave her a long passionate kiss, merging their tongues together, making both girls want more out of it, but Lilly stopped before it got too heated.

"Wow Lilly, its been a while since you've kissed me like that."

"I know, I'm sorry it's just when we start Meredith needs me." Lilly said again, apologizing for something out of her control.

"Look Lil don't say that, we'll have plenty of time for ourselves sooner or later. I was thinking and this is just a thought but…would you like moving in with me at my new house? We have more space, we can give Jackson the barn, or we can take it. Though I was thinking Jackson could have it and we can take his room and turn it into a nursery. We would be right across from her room and I don't know, perhaps it's much better that way."

Lilly stayed there, thinking this over for a while then said, "Will your dad be ok with this, will Jackson? She will be crying at night Miles, she might wake your dad up. It's not fair to him to sacrifice his nights like that for a baby, that is not his blood relation."

"Look Lilly, that baby is as much yours as she is mine, he won't mind. In fact I asked him weeks ago, but I thought it was too soon, though now I see it's just right for all of us. Your mom clearly has her life to live, she can still baby sit, but dad has more flexible hours and she can have her space. Plus, god help me, Jackson can also help. I'm not saying we'll dump it all on them, but some night we can breathe, even if just inside the house still." Miley said, putting her hand on Lilly's thigh.

"Well I like the idea, I think it would help out both of us and even more Meredith. She needs to learn to sleep on her own already, and having her across from me is better than having her below me, or above me. Plus I don't think mom will give her bed room up. Thank you My Miley." Lilly said, giving her yet again a very long passionate kiss. She actually sat on top of the other girl's lap and kept kissing her with so much passion and love, Miley almost cried, but Lilly started un buttoning Miley's shirt just so she could run her hands over her stomach, and sides.

"Hmm Lilly Bear, that feels real good baby, but we have a baby in the back seat." Lilly stopped kissing her, opened one of her eyes to look over at her daughter and reluctantly drew her hands away from Miley and sat back on her seat, completely turned on and unarguably disappointed. Miley started buttoning her shirt back on.

"Look Lils, it's ok, we'll have time for this." Miley said calmly. Lilly's eye watered up and a knot caught in her throat.

"When Miley, when she graduates and goes to college? I love my baby with my body, heart and soul. Don't get me wrong, but I want alone time with you, I haven't touched you in so long and you have even less touched me. Sure we kiss, but when was the last time we made out? Its been a long time Miley, I don't think I can do this." Lilly finished, crying out the last bit. Miley took her in her arms and rubbed her back in a soothing matter.

"There, there Lilly, you're a great mother and I know you love pokie," Lilly laughed a little at the name, "And I know it's hard, believe me I want to touch you in so many wonderful ways and I want you to touch me in even more ways, but right now is not the time or the place. We'll find it ok baby, don't worry so much. I hate seeing you like this Lilly bear." Miley said to Lilly, right in the ear.

"I know Miles, I'm sorry, it's just hard you know." Lilly said as she drew back to her seat and cleaned herself up.

"I know baby, I know." Miley said rubbing her hand over Lilly's head.

"Hey um, so when do you think I can move in to your place?" Lilly said, looking at herself, with a napkin in her hand, after she cleaned up her face.

"As soon as you like." Miley said with a smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"Good, because I'm starting to pack tomorrow." Lily said and then she leaned in to kiss Miley lovingly on her lips. It would have heated up, but Meredith was hungry and she wanted her mommy to feed her. Lilly reluctantly let go and took Meredith in her arms, in the back seat. She opened up her dress that was buttoned up, took off her bra and let her daughter feed of her.

"Do you know how beautiful you look with her like that, and how much I want you, right at this moment?" Miley said a little breathless. Lilly looked up at her with dark eyes, but they soon calmed down, since she had to look at her baby, she smiled at her, but said to Miley to please sit beside her, that she wanted her near her and Meredith. 

"I want you to know I want you so badly too Miley, now if you don't kiss me right now, I'm going to have to do something with my lower regions, because I can't take much more of this." Miley complied, even though her better judgment told her not too, but thankfully nothing big happened, Lilly just wanted her close to them, giving her a tender loving kiss to her lips, then she went back to looking at her daughter adoringly, as she continued to suckle on her right breast.

Miley smiled at the beautiful moment before her, she just could never get enough of moments like these, where it was just the three of them. She could not wait till Lilly moved in with her along with their little pookie.

It was moving day for Meredith and Lilly, but Heather said that Lilly could be there one month, then the next with her and so on. Heather knew that it was not Robbie's responsibility to take care of Lilly and much less Meredith, but she also understood the girls need for some space and lord knew how much she also needed to have some space of her own; though she let them know repeatedly, if anything happened, she would land there faster than the speed of light.

Heather helped put some things in the back of Miley's van, that she took from her father. "Ok girls I hope you have a good time and remember one month there, one month here. Besides, your community college is closer to home Lilly, and you start in two months since you skipped a semester to finish your high school."

"Yes mother, but remember that I'm taking internet courses for now, in English, Reading, Math and Spanish."

"Ok good well bye girls, oh let me say goodbye to my baby." Heather said as she quickly went to give a kiss to her baby granddaughter. "Bye, grandma is going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too mom." Lilly said to her mother from behind her. Heather turned around and gave her daughter a big hug.

"Oh honey I'm going to miss you, but just think you were going to be in a dorm, so we'll think of it like that. I'm so incredibly proud of you Lillian."

"Thanks mom, I love you." Lilly said to her mom, muffled by her chest, shedding some tears.

"Oh gosh will I ever stop crying."

"No baby, a mother never stops crying for her kids. That's why we start crying before you guys are born."

"Good to know." Lilly said, wiping her tears. Suddenly Meredith started squealing to get her mother's attention.

"Sorry mom the baby is calling, besides we better get going." Lilly gave one last kiss goodbye to her mother, got in the front seat besides the drivers seat after closing the door to Meredith. She turned around and gave her baby a juice bottle and a little rattle.

"Ok girl ready?" Miley said, getting in the car and starting it, after she said goodbye to Heather.

"More than we'll ever be Miles."

"Good, because I can't wait till we're home Lil, and Pookie."

"Let's go then." Lilly said, putting her hand over Miley's, so they went on their way."

**Ok there you guys go, a new chapter of My Lilly Bear. I'm thinking one or two more chapters and then a sequel, or I can make it into a series with a few jumps in time in between. What do you guys want? Let me know in a review. Please and thank you for your support.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys here is a new chapter of My Lilly bear chapter 23 hope you all like it. It will be a long story hope you stick with me. Please forgive the bad spelling I don't have a beta anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, if I did well the whole Liley thing would have happened and it would have not been just a small undertone. Cause let's face it the whole HM subject was Liley from the start am I right?**

Miley and Lilly where heading inside the front of the Stewart house hold Robby was fast to go over and take the baby away from the girls and make a fuss, while Miley brought the rest of the things inside, as she grumbled under her breath on how both Jackson and her father have simply decided to leave both of them to bring heavy luggage inside the house. Miley was getting the last of the things of out of the car when Lilly came to the side of the open trunk "You know your dad seems to be gaga over Meredith, I think perhaps tonight we can you know cuddle." She said as she wrapped her arms around Miley's mid waist and she pressed her lips to Miley's neck and sucked a little on the exposed skin there.

"Hmm Lilly don't tease and don't leave me a hicky ,I have a show in two nights. By the way will Lola and um Rosie be there?"

"You mean bring our baby with us?" Lilly said looking up from her shoulder.

"Yeah we… I mean I thought I could finally have you there with me and Meredith I want you both there, she's old enough now." Miley turned around and held Lilly's gaze as she had a hopeful look in her own eyes. Lilly turned her head in thought then looked up at Miley and said "Hmm I don't know Miles I don't want her around that, she's just too little for all the screaming and all the people."

"But I promise I would give you both a special little room."

"Miley we would be stuck in that room. No she can stay with Oliver, Joanie and Jackson with all three of them I'm sure it could work out."

"Well ok will do that now as for tonight I think daddy can stay with her."

"Good because I have missed you sooo much." Lilly said in her best sexy voice.

"But Lilly I have been here with you all the time." Miley counter with playfulness.

"Don't toy with me Miley Ray I want my Miley tonight all to myself cause I want to do so many wonderful things to you, I have been craving for months so trust me is going to be on all night so get all that stuff inside and meet me in your room quick." With that Lilly left a very hot a bothered Miley behind ready to get everything inside very fast.

Miley came in through the door with the last of the luggage and saw that her dad was on the floor playing with Meredith as she sucked on a toy, she looked at the entrance and saw Miley and began to attempt to crawl at her, it was a good attempt too but she just pushed herself a bit."Awww she's trying to crawl. I know since she is a preemie it would take longer for some of her developmental skill to work but shouldn't she be crawling by now dad?" Miley said as she picked her up and settled her on her lap as she gave her Eskimo kisses and made baby sounds at Meredith who giggled and grabbed at some ofof Miley's curly hair and pulled. "Ahhh no baby only mommy gets to do that to me in, well your too young for that but don't pull." She said as she pried Meredith little tight grip of her hair. "Hun a father does not want to hear what goes in his baby girls private room activities so next time keep it shut."

"Well dad then you might want to put on some ear plugs cause Lilly is waiting for me and um could you watch her for tonight, she is already in the bottle and sometimes she nurses but I think tonight Lilly is going to have…"

"Miley Ray Stewart do not finish that sentence in front of your daughter or me go on I'll take care of the child besides, I bet both of you must be desperate." Miley smiled and ran up stairs. "Thanks dad." She screamed as she took the steps two at a time. Miley opened the door to her bed room to find that Lilly indeed was in her room, the thing was she was fast asleep in the side of the bed snoring lightly.

Miley sighs and went to Lilly took off her shoos, sucks and tucked her in giving her a kiss on her forehead. She opened what used to be her Hanna closet and began putting in some of hers and Lilly's things inside. When she came to the fourth luggage she got a blanky out, she felt it and smelled it, it smelled baby fresh, she loved the baby smell, it was just something she knew she would greatly miss, much like how Lilly was starting to ween Meredith off of her and to the bottle and Meredith seemed like she was ok with that, Lilly was just getting a little tired and it started to hurt since Meredith had almost all her teeth in already. Miley put those things back in the bag and went to her bed as she wrapped herself around Lilly.

Lilly stirred and woke up to a warm sensation around her, she moved her head and saw Miley;s lseeping face. She smiled and kissed the other girls nose tip. She smiled again at seing the other girl wrinckling her nose at the contact and then falling asleep ounce stretched and unhooked Miley's arms from hers and went to go take a warm bath she had not really taken a warm bath just to relax in a few months. Come to think of it Meredith was going to be five months old real soon. She smiled to herself yet again but this time because of her daughter, she loved her so in a way she never thought possible and with Miley and everyones support she knew she could get through this. Oliver would be leaving in a week to UCLA as well as Sarah. Joanie and Mikayla would be joining them at the community college. She sighs because she knew things where about to get a lot harder for her and Miley and while she knew Miley had all that Hanna Money and that they could easily be well taken cared off she still wanted some type of higher education and at least some job to feel fulfilled as a person.

The water ran hot extremely so, she had to put on the cold water to well cool it. She put soap and lights some candles and decided to take of her bath robe and sink in the water. She dipped her head and face in side and came out taking air then she settled in the water letting the scents aromas and warm water relax all of her past and present worries and tensions. She loved being here, she could actually find some time for herself, usually her bath time was just a quick shower and then attending Meredith and doing homework to get her diploma. Not much of the relaxation she desperately wanted, plus she needed some time to herself, not even with Miley though she loved having her around all the time, sometimes she just wanted to believe she was the only person on this planet.

Lilly had bathed successfully, she go out and dried up. She put on a warm bathing robe and went inside her room to see Miley with Meredith in her bed playing with her as Meredith took some toys to where else her mouth, since she was theething.

"Miles why don't you bring her a cold toy from the frezzer she loves those for her teeth."

"You're right, beside I could get us a lemonade or some chocolate whine hmm"

"You mean Baley's I would love some go get us some, I mean you and me not for the baby, you get her a chocolate milk she deserves it."

"Hmm ok." Miley went to the kitchen and fetched the chocolate whine she pour two glasses of milk and them some of the whine with ice. She then did Meredith chocolate milk mixing it well with a one ice in it to make it extra cold, she seemed to like it like that now a days, she was eating warmer and colder now. She took the bottle and the two glasses when her father came down the stairs. "Uh Miles please tell me that's chocolate milk?"

"yep for the baby it is for us it isns't besides dad we are almost nineteen and Lilly is a mom and so am I please let us."

"Fine but don't make a habit of it." He said, "But before you go make me one."

"Fine." She went back down going the only two stpes she had taken and made her dad a drink. "Thank darling remember don't get drunk."

"We won't dad bye." Miley said as she went up the stairs yet again. She opened the door and brought the glasses to the bedside table and gave the bottle to Meredith who quickly took it to her mouth to suckle. She closed her eyes and opened them as she laughed at the fact that she was getting a treat and she knew it. "Hmm my baby is really smart she know's she getting a treat and so are her mothers today, you know perhaps we should have moved here a month ago."

"Nah I liked being at yours." Miley said as she kissed her on her lips chastely.

"Hmm you know Miles I was thinking we should go out on a date tonight, we can leave Meredith to your dad all ready for bed all he would have to do was give her, her night bottle and put her on her crib, it will be easy."

"Ok I'll go talk to him, you put her in bed now since she is almost ready for her nap."

"Why yes she is, we should give her chocolate milk more often, then again no she needs her formula."

"I put some in there, I'm going to talk to daddy."

"Miles I wish I could babysit tonight but, I can't I have a date."

"You have a date? Well I guess is ok."

"Hey how about Jackson he can babysit."

"Dad Jackson needs babysitting he can't be babysitting."

"You're right but you know he is your older brother I'm sure he can handle a sleeping baby, he'll be fine."

"Fine I'll go talk to him then."

Jackson was in his now barn turned room for a guy. He was playing video games when Miley went in, "Hey I have a little favor to ask actually is more than that, I want to take out Lilly out on a date tonight so I was thinking if you could baby sit Meredith tonight."

"Sure no problem Miles she's a pretty nice baby just make sure you leave everything I might need to take care of her."

"No problem."

"Oh and Twenty bucks on the table you know to feed, this guy." He said pointing at himself. Miley rolled her eyes and left. She decided to tell Lilly and while Lilly was a little more than terrified she agreed, she desperetly wanted a night alone with Miley so she conceded.

Lilly was getting Meredith out of her bath, drying her up, she put on baby powder in her buttom and put on her diper, baby lotion and her baby fottie pajama's. Meredith took her feet to her mouth and sucked on her clothed foot. Lilly smiled at her daughter loving her innocence she knew it would soon fade, quicker than she hopped. She brought her down the stairs and handed her to Jackson's waiting arms.

"Hey baby Meredith ready for the time of your life."

"That doesn't work on other woman is not going to work on my baby." Miley said sternly.

"Relax Miles she's like my baby niece, right yes you're, yes you're." Meredith just looked serious up at him. She took his nose in her little hands and squeezed then took his lower lip and yanked at it. " ow, ow ,ow I need those to eat and do other things you're to little to do yet."

"And she won't do till I'm dead."

"Come on Miles you know she'll turn out like you and probably have a boyfriend at age seven."

"No she WON'T! over my dead body she'll have a boyfriend it won't happen like I said not until I'm dead, in the mean time Jackson you better take good care of her, clean her if she gets dirty and feed her and put her to bed by eight."

"Ok but I thought Lilly was her mother." He said boucing her on his left knee.

"I'm but Miley is her mother just as much as I, but serisouly Jackson if anything goes wrong call mom, dad, Mrs. Stewart, Oliver us anybody really so as long as she is ok."

"Alrgith now shoo you two go on your date don't do anything I wouldn't do, you know scratch that do everything I wouldn't do."

"Bye Jackson. By my cute baby." Lilly said as she was dragged out the door b y an eager Miley. She went inside Miley's car and buckled. "So where are you taking me."

"You'll see." And with that they went out the driveway.

**Ok going to leave it here guys please review. Do you want to see Jackson babysitting next chapter? Leave it in a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok here is another chapter of My Lilly Bear. Please review if you so desire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Never have never will.**

Miley and Lilly where sitting across each other at one of the back booths. "Hmm Mile's this whine is delicious I wanted some alcohol for some time now."

"I'm sure you did." Miley said smirking as she also took a sip from her drink.

"Oh Miley I'm glad you're in my life, in our lives." Lilly said taking Miley's left hand in hers rubbing her knuckles with her thumb.

"Well I'm honored to be in both your lives, now how is that peace of parmesan?"

"Hmm in deed it's delicious and juicy but you know I was wondering what are we having for desert." Lilly said looking out the window with her drink to her lips, as she looked at her girlfriend through the corner of her eye, Miley was smirking, "Hmm well will have to check the menu."

"Miles you know damn well what I want after this, so I suggest we hurry up and eat because I know you'll need the energy, because well…I'm hungry." Lilly said smiling.

Jackson was trying to put Meredith to sleep but she would just not stop crying.

"Oh come on my Meredith you have been fed, changed and you have the teddy so why won't you sleep kid?" he said frustraited. Luckily Robbie just came in through the door and as he put the hat on the hat stand, he looked over at Jackson who was trying helplessly to make her fall asleep.

"Boy give her to me." Robbie said stretching his arms to take her in his waiting arms. Jackson went and put her in his fathers arms only for Meredith to start wailing. "My god Jackson this baby has a fever, start a cold bath for her Jackson and bring a cold washcloth."

Jackson had his eyes big as sawcers and ran to get the cold washcloth, gave it to his dad as he made a cold bath for the baby. Robbie checked the water so it would not be too cold because if not it could risk Meredith getting Pnemonia or Bronchitis. Thankfuly with a little hot water it was just right, he slowly dipped her even though she cryed. 'Shhh, shh is ok child you will get better soon, then some baby Tylenol and you will be good as new." She quivered from crying till Robbie felt some of the feaver go down, he took her out of the baby tub and dried her up really quick, he took up stairs wrapped in her baby towel. He had her in comfy warm sleeping baby PJ's soon and he rocked her to sleep, put her in her crib and she was soon fast to sleep. Jackson came in to her room to check on her.

"So is she better?"

"Yeah her fevered has seemed to gone down, she does not feel warm anymore I also put thermometer and she was back down to 65 just fine for her."

"Hmm Dad."

"Yeah son."

"Thanks I really had no idea what to do."

"It's ok son besides look at her bottom lip, she's starting to teeth so she's bound to get fevers and diarreah."

"Weee dad."

"Well all babies get it, it's hard to have something super sharp go through your gums when they are so tender, I mean babes don't have it so easy you know."

"I'll say. Well dad I'm going to my bed room bye tell the girls that she's teething."

'Sure will son night."

Lilly and Miley where on Miley's car in the back seat panting like their lives depended on getting all the air in their lungs, which they needed. "Oh Miley that was wonderful, and the fact that we are in a nice looking view over the city is even more breath taking. Not to mention how you took my breath away just now." Lilly said as she leaned in to capture her lips in a very hot opened mouth kiss. "Hmm well I'm glad you enjoyed it I know I did, I love it when you cum for me Lilly, it's one of the most beautiful things you do for me, apart from you having our baby girl."

"Hmm speaking of witch as much as I love us being like this, I want to go see my baby, it's the first time we've left her for more than a second so get dressed, I really want to check on her."

"Course look will get dressed and go check on our baby girl." Kiss* Miley got up helped Lilly get dressed and soon after they where both properly dressed they went back to the house where Robbie was watching TV. "Hey dad, Mr. Stewart, where's Jackson did he leave Meredith alone!" Miley said just about ready to go cut his balls.

"Now Miles he took care of her, I just took over because she had a fever." Lilly gasped as she put her purse on the table and ran up the stairs to go see her baby.

"Dad why didn't you call me or better yet Lilly!" Miley said real angry as she went up the stairs to fallow her girlfriend.

'Now Miles, keep quiet she's finally asleep and her fever is down, she's te…"

"She's teething." Lilly breathed as she rubbed her index finger on her lowe lip. Lilly looked up at Miley "I'm staying with her tonight Miles."

"Oh come on Lilly she's fine, her fever is down and she is just teething she'll be fine."

"I know that but I'm staying with her tonight."

"But Lil…" "Let her stay Miley she's her first child, with every first type of sickness your mother would do the same with Jackson, this is new to her so she feels like mother hen, she just wants to be close to her child."

"But daddy Meredith is fine plus I want to be alone with her."

"I know sweetie but it's different now, I know you know that and you love Meredith and Lilly loves you for it but…you mussn't get in her way Miley not right now."

"Ok." Miley went to her room to find Lilly getting undress as her dress feel of her leaving her in nothing but her under where. Miley closed the door behind her as she made a step to Lilly and placed her hand on her shoulders and ran them down her arms, kissing the back of her head.

"Not now Miley."

"Hmm come on baby, I haven't had you so near in so long I want you tonight Lilly." Miley said taking Lilly's earlobe in her mouth, making Lilly grunt in response. "Not now." Lilly said seriously as she grabbed her hands and unclasped them from her belly and she went to her daughters room.

"I'm sorry Miley, I wanted to, too but I must be with my baby tonight."

"Is ok I understand, night." Miley said to her as she kissed her goodnight on her lips and watched as she went to the other room. Miley sighed and took of her own clothing staying in just her unddies. She was still worked up so she just took matters in to her own hand and trusty vibe in her bed night stand and let herself go. Thinking of Lilly all a while, moaning, grunting, she rubbed, and grinded making the speed go up, and all around till she came. She felt bad about doing this knowing Meredith was sick and Lilly was being the worried mom but she couldn't help it.

"Oh mama you must be so disappointed, I mean my girlfriends baby is sick and here I am fucking myself instead of being there with her, something is wrong with me." She sighed again, turned off the vibe and went to sleep.

**Ok guys leaving it here I'm sorry it was so short but one more chapter and we're done.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the last chapter of My Lilly Bear. It has been a long story and many, many years in making. But the good news is there will be a sequel don't know when so keep your eyes open for that, also new ideas have invaded my mind so news stories and new chapters to my other stories will be up ahead. Please review and let me know what you thought of the story over all. This chapter is short but I hope you all like it all the same. Thank you my readers and reviewers and favorite's for being my loyal fans. LOL**

"Miley I can't believe it already has been a year since I had my little girl." Lilly said as she put on her pearl neckles and looked at Miley through the mirror. "Hmm yes but now we can say we have made it through the first year, then the terrible twos and then the teenage year's woohoo can't wait for that and scare off all the boys or girls" Miley smiled at her wickedly.

"I'm sure they will tremble at your presence, and your dads, and Jacksons and Oliver's and Jakes that is if Mike Jake Ryan is not the one who marries her." Lilly said looking at Miley and heading outside their now master bed room, at their house. Robbie moved to Tennessee with Lindsay and he just knew it was time to head back home to his roots, even though both his kids made new ones in California and he knew for sure Miley would go wherever Lilly and Meredith where and Jackson had made his life with his new girlfriend Sienna and that video game job.

"Hmm well lets head down stairs and join the celebration, my dad and your mom are gushing over her and so is Lindsey." Miley said as she took Lilly's hand in hers and they continue to descend the stairs.

"Well there are the proud mama's and this is just the first year." Maw' Maw told everyone.

"Hey Maw' Maw" Miley said hello as Lilly went straight to her baby girl who quickly went to her loving arms and started laughing as Lilly gave her kisses all over her face. "Mommy!" Meredith said exited.

"Yes Mommy, my lovely can you believe it you're one year old already."

"Well then now that we are all here let's start this celebration!" Mikayla brought in the cake with two little candles. One white one pink, the white one is for the wish, that ultimately Lilly will make, or will she.

Lilly held Meredith on her lap and they all started singing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Meredith Miley Truscott happy birthday to you…" "And many moooooore" Jackson finished and Sienna gushed. "Come on Meredith blow the candles." Lilly said as Meredith attempted to blow she did sort of blow one. Miley just kept looking at Lilly and Meredith in that moment, as Lilly started cutting a piece of cake and in one swift motion she got down on one knee and took Lilly's hand n hers as she looked up at her. Lilly looked down at her with a perplexed look.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and held their breaths, Mikayla was almost in tears and Oliver was shocked.

"Miley?"

"Lillian Elizabeth Truscott (I forgot what second name I gave her so let's go with this) will you do me the honor of being my wife, and letting me spend it with you and Meredith by my side? I know I wasn't planning for this today, but I realized time goes by too fast Lilly and I know deep within my heart that I want to spend the rest of my days with you by my side and to watch Meredith grow up into the beautiful woman I know she will be, I actually…" "I do" Lilly interrupted her speech.

"What?"Miley asked since she was on a role.

"I mean I will marry you Miley of course, and I would not want anyone else to spend the rest of our lives with than with you." Lilly said as she gave her a deep loving kiss.

"To the future!" Oliver cheered and everyone else joined in as Miley and Lilly shared more loving kisses. Meredith just smiled up at them and clapped her hands together. "Mommy, Mama yay!"

_**The End …..for now.**_

**Please Review sorry is so short but I just had it in my head like this and I did not want to ruin it. Plus a sequel will come so no worries.**


End file.
